Card Captor Nova Era
by AnGe Lille
Summary: As cartas soltaram-se novamente. Felizmente Sakura conta com ajuda desta vez. Será que conseguirá reuni-las novamente? Aviso: Novas personagens, originais.
1. Chapter 1

**Card Captors:**  
 **Nova Era**

Sakura (voz trémula) - Não sou capaz.

Os dois guardiões tentavam acalmar a sua mestra cuja ansiedade tinha aumentado nestes últimos dias. Não conseguiam perceber a sua súbita preocupação. Com a cabeça baixa, agarrava o livro cor de rosa com decoração em arabesco dourado e apertava-o contra o peito como se a sua vida disso dependesse no quarto iluminado pela luz natural da lua.

Kero (preocupado) - Vais ver que podes estar apenas doente.

Yue observou o seu colega na forma de um boneco de peluche, de forma pedante.

Yue (de tom monótono) - As suas preocupações podem ser infundadas.

Ela baixou a cabeça e tentou cobrir o seu choro com as mãos. Estava perdida.

 **Casa Okinawa**

Perdia-se nas inúmeras palavras aglomeradas que tinham perdido o sentido há muito tempo. O cansaço apoderava-se de cada centímetro do seu corpo espalhando-se da parte de trás da nuca até as extremidade geladas. A tinta no papel ficou turva e o seu instinto foi olhar para o seu limpo e observar a grande lua cheia que iluminava a cidade.

(murmurou) - Yue..

Sra. Okinawa - Ami, querida?

A pergunta fez com que a adolescente de 17 anos despertasse. Não sabia como é que os seus olhos redondos castanhos tinham acabado a olhar para o vazio. Virou a sua face arredondada para a sua mãe que estava na porta do seu quarto. Vestia um pijama largo e tentou afastar os caracóis que pendiam do coque, mostrando uma expressão confusa.

Ami - O que se passa?

Sra Okinawa (surpresa) - Quem diria que finalmente aprendeste chinês!

Ami não percebia a surpresa da sua mãe, a americana de cabelos loiros e magra de que tinha herdado todos os traços faciais, ela não sabia patavina de chinês. Qual o propósito de aprender aquela língua bizarra e complexa?

Ami (sarcástica) - Quem diria! - fez uma pausa, fechando o livro - Não sei chinês, ma! É por isso que estou a me matar a estudar para o teste amanhã!

A senhora Okinawa cruzou os braços, desconfiada. Podia jurar que tinha ouvido-a dizer algo. Ami decidiu ir até a casa de banho para lavar os dentes, não valia a pena continuar a penar por causa de uma disciplina. As suas olheiras pioravam o seu tom amarelado e traços estranhos que ela considerava uma horrível combinação de ocidente e oriente. Estava na altura do seu merecido descanso.

Sra. Okinawa (suspirou) - Muito bem. Descansa bem, eu também estou a precisar.

Ami acenou rapidamente e a sua mãe retribuiu o gesto. Quando estava sozinha com os seus pensamentos achou melhor ignorar este momento estranho. Como daquela vez em que podia jurar sentir uma presença forte ou quando o livro se moveu apenas com o seu pensamento. Ignorar, era a palavra de ordem. Deitou-se por fim na esperança de amanhã saber tudo de cor.

 **Casa Shiwabara**

Miyu olhava-se ao espelho depois de ter tratado da maquilhagem para o dia seguinte. Tinha uma pele clara, olhos cor de amêndoa realçados pelo eyeliner preto. A sua face era esguia e tinha traços proeminentes que lhe eram elogiados vezes sem conta. Os lábios voluptuosos marcados com um rosa claro abriram-se num sorriso ao perceber que o seu cabelo loiro escuro liso e a sua franja estavam no ponto perfeito. Faltava apenas escolher a roupa que se ajustasse as curvas bem delineadas e salientes do seu corpo, sem revelar muito.

Sra. Shiwabara (surpresa) - Não estudas?

Miyu (em chinês) - Estudei toda a minha vida não vou ter problemas.

A sua mãe mostrou-se preocupada entrando no seu quarto em tons fluorescentes e incrivelmente desarrumado. Passou por cima de uma pequena pilha de livros e de acessórios para conseguir chegar ao armário. Olhou para a roupa escolhida e percebeu que a camisa estava amarrotada.

Sra. Shiwabara (leva a camisa consigo) - Vou passar a ferro. - parou ao pé da porta - Quando é que a Ami te vem visitar?

Miyu (em choque) - Mãe! Não vou trazer uma amiga para a obrigar a trabalhar.

Em seguida, sorriu de forma matreira, indicando que seria em breve. A sua mãe saiu do quarto e olhou para o ambiente caótico que a rodeava. De manhã, tudo estaria no sítio certo e arrumado ao milímetro. Com excepção da sua cama. Não o conseguia evitar. Desta vez a roupa que tinha pensado tinha aparecido no manequim como que por magia. Engoliu a seco e deixou de fora os cosméticos que precisaria no dia seguinte. Levantou-se e correu até à porta.

Miyu (gritou) - Vou arrumar o meu quarto!

Tetsuya (grito abafado) - Deixa-me dormir, idiota!

Ignorou o seu irmão bastardo e decidiu prosseguir as limpezas antes que a sua mãe voltasse com a camisa engomada. Quando se virou para encarar o seu quarto ele já estava perfeitamente arrumado. A sua mãe apareceu ao seu lado segundos depois.

Sra. Shiwabara (surpresa) - Devias ter-te pronunciado no passado. Que maravilha!

Encantada por o quarto estar limpo em anos, entregou a camisa e foi deitar-se. Miyu, confusa, decidiu seguir o exemplo.

 **Entrada - Escola Secundária de Tomoeda**

O grande edifício e branco rodeado de um jardim cuidado que lhe dava uma imagem de profissionalismo e sofisticação estava coberto em silêncio. As grande janelas permitiam ver as salas de tons beges e os alunos que nesta altura tratavam de testar os seus conhecimentos. Assim que a campainha anunciou o fim do tempo de avaliação, cada aluno arrumou as suas coisas com cuidado e deixou o papel do enunciado cuidadosamente na mesa para ser recolhido. A sala esvaziou-se aos poucos e no fim apenas restavam Ami e Miyu, na qual a primeira esperava que a segunda encontrasse a sua caneta perdida nos confins do universo.

Ami ( tom baixo) - Tens a certeza que não a guardaste?

Miyu (tom baixo) - Sim! Está aqui algures.

Ambas falavam no tom pouco usual devido à presença da docente de Chinês. Ela despediu-se com um sorriso e assim que a figura de autoridade se dissipou, voltaram ao seu modo normal.

Ami (sarcástica) - Coitada, deixa-me ajudar-te!

Miyu fez uma careta à falsa ajuda. Colocou a bolsa na mesa e tratou de esvaziar o seu conteúdo. Retirava com cuidado os objectos que trouxe consigo um a um, depositando-os com cuidado na mesa enquanto Ami cruzava os braços e suspirava.

Ami - Começo a achar que essa caneta nunca existiu.

Miyu (sem olhar para Ami) - Escrevi o teste com tinta imaginária, quem diria? - fingiu admiração.

Ami revirou os olhos e suspirou tentando mostrar a sua impaciência mesmo com a iminência de criar uma discussão que só atrasaria mais a sua saída..

Ami - Não podes simplesmente comprar outra?

Miyu apenas ignorou a sua pouco prestável amiga e ao chegar ao fim da sua bolsa, vendo-a vazia sem sinal da caneta, sentiu-se desconfortável. Ami aproximou-se de Miyu e notou um brilho vindo das costas dela. Pendurado no uniforme escolar estava a caneta. A busca tinha finalmente chegado ao fim.

Miyu (irritada) - Idiota do Satoshi! Vou cortar-lhe a língua.

Ami apenas permitiu que ela deitasse tudo para fora as formas como ia torturar o seu colega de turma, com descrições gráficas e detalhadas, ficando apenas contente por estar fora da escola e a caminhar em direcção a um lugar mais divertido. O teste não tinha-lhe dado nenhuma alegria por isso qualquer distracção era bem vinda mesmo que fosse mórbida. Sentaram-se num banco no parque do Rei Pinguim que a esta hora estava um pouco morto tendo apenas uma adolescente agarrada ao ecrã do seu telemóvel.

Miyu (levantando os braços)- Finalmente acabou a primeira ronda de testes.

Ami - Eu celebro a isso! - riu-se e levantou-se com troco na mão - Queres o quê?

Miyu (pensativa) - Quero o de Lychia.

Ami fez uma careta e apenas encolheu os ombros, tratando do pedido na máquina de venda automática. Pediu uma cola para si e quando tinha as latas na mão viu que Miyu se levantou. Apenas ficou de pé durante alguns segundos. Em seguida, avançou a um passo lento esquecendo-se da sua bolsa no banco de jardim, um comportamento estranho de alguém que não consegue sobreviver sem o seu estojo de maquilhagem.

Ami (tom alto) - A tua bolsa, tonhó!

Riu-se esperando uma resposta rápida e concisa mas apenas foi ignorada enquanto a sua amiga caminhava a passos largos em direcção a algo. Não teve outra opção se não agarrar nas bolsas e correr de forma a tentar ganhar o espaço entre as duas. Quando Miyu começou a correr a tarefa ficou muito mais difícil visto que não conseguia aumentar o ritmo. Correu durante alguns minutos até se lembrar de chamar a atenção da loira desmiolada.

Ami ( gritou) - Espera por mim!

Miyu parou finalmente de correr e quando se virou para encarar a Ami esta notou algo. Miyu estava pálida e mostrava-se assustada. Conseguiu finalmente chegar perto do corpo de Miyu estancado perto de um portão aberto numa casa que não reconhecia. Ami atirou com força a Miyu os seus pertences tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto lhe era dada uma explicação.

Miyu (transtornada) - Vi luzes. E elas aproximaram-se de mim e guiaram-me até aqui. Estão a pedir que entre.

Ami fez um expressão incrédula mas ao observar o portão novamente viu as malditas luzes. Estariam as duas sobre efeitos de drogas, seria isto apenas uma ilusão? Com um passo decidiu, entrou pelo portão convidativo e foi seguida por Miyu colada a si como se da sua sombra se tratasse. Ao andarem pelo caminho desenhado pelas luzes foram bater a um jardim vazio, bem tratado, com relva fresca e arbustos com flores proeminentes e coloridas. Saltou-lhe à vista o belo livro cor de rosa em cima da mesa de metal pintada de branco e sentiu-se tentada a tocar-lhe. Colocou a sua bolsa às costas e com as suas duas mão livres agarrou-o com cuidado mas o livro começou a brilhar e, assustada, largou-o sem querer no chão.

Miyu (com a voz trémula) - O que se passa?

Antes que Ami pudesse responder o livro abriu-se com violência, soltando uma forte ventania enquanto cartas incandescentes eram expulsas com rapidez. As raparigas apenas conseguiram apanhar duas das cartas deixando todas as outras fugirem por entre os dedos e assim que a luz cessou olharam melhor para o que tinham em mãos. Duas cartas cor de rosa com detalhes intrincados dourados com uma lua e um sol de um lado, e do outro uma figura desenhada com uma designação. Aproximaram-se uma da outra, de forma a verem ambas as cartas, uma denominava-se The Through* e a outra The Mist.* Em seguida, um peluche voador amarelo apareceu parecendo nervoso e aflito. Tinha uma cabeça redonda, com duas orelhas redondas salientes que ocupavam grande parte da cabeça e um corpo pequeno com pequenas asas brancas.

Kero (irritado) - O que fizeram? Suas ladras!

Ele contorceu-se de uma forma esquisita e as duas adolescentes recuaram alguns passos, claramente assustadas. Viram o peluche analisar primeiro o livro caído no chão e depois viu as duas únicas cartas que sobravam do baralho que antes repousava na ranhura criada nas páginas.

Kero (frustrado) - Não pode ser! Suas...

A postura de Miyu mudou, dando um passo em frente.

Miyu (confiante) - Vê lá o que vais dizer! Não temos culpa de nada, o livro abriu-se sozinho e as cartas voaram. Tiveste sorte de conseguirmos apanhar estas duas.

Os papéis tinham-se invertido, Ami mostrava-se agora ansiosa e tímida fazendo com que Miyu a olhasse de relance, vendo uma postura corporal de timidez e de defesa, com os braços cruzados e dobrada sobre si mesma. Voltou a encarar numa questão de segundos o peluche mágico com determinação e esperou que ele ripostasse.

Kero (gritou) - Isso é mentira!

Miyu (com arrogância) - É só isso que tens? Pelo menos sê mais criativo!

Antes que ouvisse outra resposta ambas ouviram passos dentro de casa e assim que eles cessaram uma figura de uma mulher esbelta espreitou por entre as portas de vidro. Vestida de forma elegante, com o cabelo cor de mel amarrado num coque solto, olhos verdes brilhantes manchados por olheiras negras e uma expressão neutra. As duas adolescentes sentiam uma sensação de conforto ao olharem para aquela jovem adulta acompanhada por um homem alto de cabelos brancos. Era uma sensação que não deveriam sentir perante uma estranha e por isso mesmo as aterrorizou até ao tutano.

Sakura (calma) - Por favor, perdoem o Cerberus. - mostrou um sorriso - Podem partir e levem as cartas e o livro convosco. Quando estiverem prontas, voltem cá. Estaremos à vossa espera.

Ami e Miyu agarram nas suas coisas e decidiram aceder ao pedido da estranha mulher levando consigo o livro e as cartas. Desataram a correr até chegarem ao parque do Rei Pinguim. Ao pararem para recuperar o fôlego apenas trocaram um olhar que ambas entendiam e em seguida partiram em silêncio para as suas casas murmurando apenas uma leve despedida. Ao deitarem-se naquela noite e observarem a lua cheia que começava a desvanecer tentaram esquecer o estranho incidente e ter um momento de sossego, por fim.

 **Continua no próximo capítulo.**

* A Através

** O Nevoeiro

Infelizmente apaguei esta história sem querer e agora vou ter de publica-la outra vez. Mil perdões! Mas adicionei um novo capítulo!

~*~AnGe Lille ~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**CCNE - The night is your woman and she will set you free**

 **Casa de Sakura Kinomoto**

Sakura entrava na sala de estar da pequena casa humilde que tinha alugado assim que voltou a Tomoeda. Não era muito diferente da sua casa antiga na qual guardava memórias de infância e de adolescência. Mas agora não lhe pertencia, cabia agora ao seu pai e o seu irmão, juntamente com o seu noivo, criarem novas memórias para a pequena casa amarela. Kero barafustava ao seu lado enquanto se preparava para sair.

Kero (exaltado) - E tinhas de as deixar sair assim? E...

Sakura tentou ignorar o peluche amarelo. Notava que a blusa de seda branca de Tomoyo lhe assentava bem mas o seu fato azul escuro estava já um pouco largo, denotando uma perda de peso recente. A maquilhagem tinha feito um bom trabalho em esconder as suas imperfeições e os sinais de cansaço que vinham do período stressante que vivia. Os seus olhos verdes sobressaíam, o cabelo castanho estava sedoso e a sua franja comprida caía-lhe pelos ombros, dando-lhe um ar mais adulto por detrás da face que lhe dava um ar juvenil mesmo tendo os seus 25 anos. Suspirou fundo.

Sakura (calma) - Já chega! Já percebi.

O peluche amarelo, o seu guardião, parou de barafustar e simplesmente pairou no ar. Depois de as adolescentes partirem a única coisa que conseguira fazer foi chorar pela perda. Tinha perdido absolutamente tudo o que a fazia sentir-se útil, o seu prazo de validade tinha expirado, era apenas outro indivíduo no meio de milhões todos iguais entre si. Escondeu-se por entre os cobertores da sua cama até ser despertada do seu choro de dor por um apito familiar. Tinha recebido uma proposta por email que lhe tinha dado um motivo para sair da cama e começar de novo, preparava-se para a batalha seguinte assim. O ritmo do mundo moderno assim o exigia.

Yue (calmo) - Está muito bem.

Sakura fechou o frasco de rímmel e guardou tudo na sua bolsa. Sorriu para Yue como agradecimento ao elogio. Cerberus não cedeu e voltou a tentar a sua sorte impondo-se com o seu tom de voz alto e esganiçado.

Kero (irritado) - Não me podes ignorar! Estás a fazer um grande erro! Tens de recuperar as cartas agora!

Sakura (calma) - Já não sou uma criança, essa abordagem já não resulta Cerberus. - mostrava-se séria - Tens de aceitar que perdi e seguir em frente. Vens comigo?

Yukito - Sim, vamos lá!

Yukito conseguia agora transformar-se livremente e manter as suas memórias de ambos os estados, humano e guardião. Kero parecia inconformado com a atitude da sua mestra mas preferiu nada mais dizer e voou directo ao seu quarto, fechando a porta com força. Depois de deixar Yukito na sua antiga casa, Sakura fez uma viagem longa de carro até o centro financeiro mais importante de Tóquio. Os prédios altos e envidraçados reflectiam as luzes exuberantes de uma cidade que pulsava freneticamente mas nada disso a atraía, preferia mil vezes a calma de Tomoeda. Parou o carro em frente a um dos hotéis de luxo mais requisitados da capital e prontamente um empregado encarregou-se de parar o seu automóvel. Avançou pelo hall de entrada e sentou-se numa das mesas do opulento bar sendo abordada pela empregada de serviço.

Empregada - Posso ajudá-la?

Sakura (cordialmente) - Espero alguém.

Empregada - Muito bem, deseja alguma coisa?

Sakura (ríspida) - Não, serei breve.

A empregada acabou por a deixar com uma vénia sem dizer outra palavra. Deveria ser o tratamento a que estava habituada quando se habitualmente serve os ricos e egocêntricos. Momentos depois, o seu oponente entrou fazendo com que a sala ficasse em suspenso. Shaoran Li não tinha mudado nada. Vinha vestido exalando opulência, o seu fato de estilista, o seu cabelo curto estilizado com a moda mais recente e andava com um passo que tratava de marcar a sua posição como macho alfa. Com óculos a taparem os seus olhos castanhos, ao estilo de um cobarde, as suas belas feições masculinas chamavam a atenção das poucas mulheres espalhadas pelo espaço ainda vazio. Ignorou os dois guardas costas que o protegiam e assim que ele se sentou presunçosamente à sua frente viu os olhares de inveja que lhe eram dirigido, pensariam que seria a prostituta que tinha contratado naquela noite para o seu belo deleite.

Shaoran (ironicamente) - Como é agradável ter-te aqui! - tirou os óculos guardando-os no bolso do caso.

Sakura (indiferente) - Tu é que me chamaste aqui, se estás tão incomodado não o tivesses feito.

Shaoran mostrou um sorriso maquiavélico e virou a sua total atenção para a empregada com quem Sakura tinha interagido momentos antes. Usava o seu charme de galã pelo simples motivo de o poder fazer, era esse tipo de homem.

Shaoran - Yun, por favor traz-me um uísque duplo. - fez uma breve pausa - E um para a senhora também.

Yun (corada) - É para já, senhor Li.

Tinha pena da jovem por não conseguir ver as verdadeiras cores do homem que admirava. Shaoran manteve-se em silêncio até o seu pedido chegar, um teste para ver quem cedia primeiro. Não lhe quis dar essa satisfação por isso virou a sua atenção para os dois adolescentes que o ladeavam. Eram como o dia e a noite. O loiro parecia um modelo de capa de revista e o moreno um punk, embora ambos com um físico trabalhado, não pareciam ser guarda costas, Li era mais exigente com as pessoas que o defendiam. Balelas para manter as boas aparências. Sakura ficou aliviada quando o pedido chegou e ele finalmente começou a desbobinar a informação, estava farta de perder tempo.

Shaoran - Como sabemos que perderes as cartas é apenas uma questão de dias, apresento-te os dois rapazes que a vão recuperar para mim. Eric - o loiro deu um passo em frente - Hiroshi - o moreno deu um passo em frente - Apresentem-se à senhora.

Ambos fizeram uma vénia coreografada e retesada, mostrando que não a respeitavam. Muito o estilo de lavagem cerebral dos Li. Sorriu, percebendo que Li parecia ainda alheio a tudo. Levantou-se e pegou na sua pochette, rejeitando a bebida que lhe tinha sido oferecida.

Sakura (sarcástica) - Prazer em conhecê-los. - dito isto saiu do bar.

Shaoran Li riu. Despejou toda a bebida num copo e bebeu-a de um só gole. Levantou-se em seguida pensando em como tudo isto acabaria por se tornar divertido muito depressa. Sakura tinha uma carta na manga, os dois rapazes que guiava também tinham percebido isso, mas por enquanto não se preocuparia.

Shaoran - Estão dispensados.

Voltou para o seu quarto onde duas mulheres voluptuosas esperavam por si. Os seus discípulos seguiriam o exemplo aproveitando a sua última noite em Tóquio. Amanhã, a sua missão começaria.

 **Eden**

Miyu - Podemos finalmente falar sobre o que se passou?

Ami sentou-se fazendo com que a relva chiasse com os seus movimentos libertando o cheiro que tanto gostava, relva acabada de cortar. Sentia as gotas de água fria nas suas mãos enquanto olhava para a sua amiga com um ar carrancudo que nada se adequava à beleza das suas feições belíssimas iluminadas pela lua e pelas estrelas num céu negro. Por vezes gostaria de ser como ela mas isso era uma impossibilidade.

Miyu (impaciente) - E então?

Suspirou. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, tinha evitado qualquer conversa sobre coisas que desafiam a gravidade, não ia simplesmente começar agora por causa de um livro estranho e cruzando os braços tentou puxar algo que a ajudasse a desviar o assunto.

Ami (aborrecida) - O que queres diga? Que ela é doida?

Miyu - É mesmo isso que pensas? - tocou no ombro de Ami - Ela não parecia doida.

Ami (sarcástica) - Pois! Todos os loucos usam roupas que não combinam!

Miyu (suspirou) - Estás a ser insuportável, sério. Se isso não é a resposta então tivemos uma forte alucinação duativa de uma fonte desconhecida.

Ami (olhava para o chão) - Duativa não é uma palavra.

Miyu (sorriu) - Agora é.

Miyu encheu-se de esperança quando Ami a olhou com determinação. Significava que finalmente, depois de anos, chegariam a uma conclusão racional de todas as balelas que lhe aconteciam. Esse era o motivo porque eram inseparáveis embora fossem pólos opostos, a sua conexão era cósmica.

Ami (séria) - Tudo bem, nunca neguei que as cartas eram verdadeiras, ela até pode ser uma óptima pessoa mas o que achas que isto não vai dar? Eu sei, mais perguntas! Nunca vão existir respostas e todas vão ser vagas ou estúpidas por isso mais vale nem tentar.

Miyu fez alguns gestos de irritação.

Miyu - Dito como uma céptica! - cruzou os braços e fez um ar presunçoso - Acho que estamos destinadas a isto, está escrito nas estrelas!

Ami - Dito como uma verdadeira crente cega! - imitou Miyu - Eu sei que queres acreditar no melhor e que tudo se vai compôr e aquelas tretas todas de filmes adolescentes mas não vai ser assim. Vamos acabar por andar como baratas tontas até eu ter de te arrancar da espiral infinita de perguntas.

Desta vez, Miyu sentiu ira da teimosia habitual da Okinawa. Conseguia perceber o lado de Ami, as suas inseguranças, a sua dor, percebia! Aquela burra teimosa nunca conseguia chegar à conclusão mesmo à frente do nariz, não se pode evitar os problemas para sempre. E desta vez, bateu o pé.

Miyu (enervada e alto) - A sério? Já paraste para pensar que estamos aqui? Amanhã voltamos aquela casa, traz o livro!

-/-

Ami observou Miyu a virar-lhe as costas e assim que a sua resposta estava pronta ouviu o som do despertador. Acordaram em simultâneo e prontas para enfrentar o dia seguinte. As rotinas seguiram o seu curso natural, saltaram da cama e vestiram-se, tomaram o pequeno almoço com Miyu a ouvir bocas do irmão e Ami a tentar recuperar um dos seus objectos pessoais da sua irmã, comeram depressa, pegaram na sua bolsa enquanto ouviam os conselhos habituais e caminharam até o Parque do Rei Pinguim onde se olharam em pontas opostas.

Ami e Miyu - Buenos dias!

Ami vestia o uniforme básico deixando o seu cabelo ondulado mal penteado cair sobre as costas numa trança. Miyu tinha dado o seu toque pessoal com alguns crachás e trazia uma maquilhagem que a fazia sobressair a sua beleza exótica. Assim que se encontraram no centro, observadas por pré-adolescentes que as observavam com desdém, Miyu tentou acertar a trança da amiga enquanto Ami tentava tapar-lhe o umbigo de Miyu com a saia visto que a camisa justa não estava a fazer o seu trabalho. Afastaram-se e caminharam em direcção à casa dando com ela rapidamente, devido à boa memória de Ami.

Miyu - Trouxe as cartas.

Ami - Trouxe o livro.

Miyu sentiu o olhar de Ami sobre si, um desafio claro. Ela tinha feito a resolução, ela teria de dar o primeiro passo para o concretizar. Se assim não o fosse, nada aconteceria. Respirou fundo e avançou decidida enquanto o seu corpo trémulo a traía. Atravessou o portão e tocou à campainha que foi aberta rapidamente pelo peluche amarelo.

Kero (contrariado) - Bem vindas, entrem.

Entraram no pequeno apartamento depressa tentando que a pequena aberração não fosse apanhada por olhares alheios. Miyu estava encantando pelo aspecto moderno e sofisticado de uma casa que parecia tão aborrecida por fora. Ami apenas conseguia pensar que iam acabar as duas numa banheira de gelo a morrer lentamente. A mulher de olhos verdes apresentou-se com um vestido azul marinho com um corte elegante e convidou-as a sentarem-se no sofá de pele branco.

Sakura (sorriu) - Chamo-me Sakura Kinomoto e antes de libertarem as cartas era a sua mestra. Infelizmente, o meu tempo já passou e elas estão novamente livres. Como vocês as libertaram têm a tarefa de as capturar ou coisas temíveis podem acontecer. Ajudaremos-vos na jornada mas isto é algo que apenas vós podem fazer.

Observou as expressões das jovens à sua frente mostravam emoções completamente opostas. A loira sensual pareceu animada e em seguida tratou de fazer as introduções.

Miyu (alegre) - Oh, eu sabia! Tinha de haver um motivo! Chamo-me Miyu e esta ao meu lado é a Ami, não se preocupe ela é tímida com estranhos mas tenho a certeza que nos vamos dar muito bem! Viste! Se calhar estávamos destinadas a este grande momento! Não se preocupe, vamos recuperar as suas cartas!

Sakura ficou aliviada por ter uma aliada em Miyu. Ami parecia estar em choque.

Ami (apática) - Não sejas infantil. - observou Miyu com dureza - Como podes acreditar nestas coisas? É mais uma fraude de certeza! Ela vai usar-nos e depois vamos nos lixar. Fixa as minhas palavras, vais precisar delas!

Em seguida, levantou-se mas Miyu conseguiu segurá-la antes que saísse pela porta. Cerberus tinha ficado mais interessado nas duas adolescentes e acabou por se sentar ao pé da sua mestra.

Miyu (cuidadosa) - Ami ela tem um peluche mágico. O livro iluminou-se como por magia, não se consegue fingir uma coisa daquelas.

Ami parecia esgotada e as palavras saíram roucas.

Ami - Truques de luzes e um robô animado. És tão ingénua! - levou a mão à cabeça.

Miyu (magoada) - E tu és fraca, uma desilusão, óbvia, amorosa e ages como se o mundo fosse uma grande armadilha.

Yue, que se tinha juntado à reunião na sala, ficou impressionado com o veneno usado nas palavras. Sakura e Kero entreolharam-se sem dizer uma palavra. Miyu, arrependida, tentou desculpar-se mas apenas foi ignorada e Ami sentou-se novamente sem olhar para a sua suposta amiga.

Ami (indecifrável) - Como é que podemos confiar em vocês?

Sakura - Usa o teu instinto, ele vai guiar-te.

Ami achou que isto era apenas mais um das frases feitas que tinha ouvido milhares de vezes mas esta parecia ser genuína. Aquela sensação de que podia confiar em Sakura tinha-se manifestado ontem e não era algo que pudesse ignorar. Assentiu com a cabeça. Achou melhor dirigir a conversa e tentar tirar toda a verdade, a Miyu apenas atrapalharia.

Ami - E como é que vamos capturar as cartas?

Sakura - Grande parte vai depender do vosso engenho mas tenho algo que pode ajudar. Podes passar-me o livro?

Ami entregou o livro, só agora apercebeu-se que o apertava como uma bóia de salvação, entregando-o à estranha. Cerberus aproximou-se da capa rosa e num gesto ele iluminou-se e duas luzes saltaram com força para fora do objecto. Quando a luz cedeu duas chaves coloridas ficaram a pairar no ar, uma de um azul escuro e outra de um laranja forte, a primeira flutuou devagar até Ami e a segunda até Miyu.

Kero - Quando se sentirem preparadas digam.

Miyu observou a sua chave na ponta tinha um círculo generoso com um leão dourado de relevo impresso juntamente com duas asinhas brancas. De esguelha, observou o de Ami que tinha duas estrelas douradas que se fundiam e também duas asas azuis brancas. Era a partir deste círculo que um fio dourada pendia e Miyu sentiu a chave quente na sua mão, dando-lhe algum conforto.

Miyu (adiantando-se) - O que faço agora? - saltou com animação.

Kero - Diz o seguinte: "Ó chave que guardas o poder do Leão sagrado revela a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Miyu, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora".

Miyu (repetindo) - Ó chave que guardas o poder do Leão sagrado revela a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Miyu, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora.

Assim que as palavras foram pronunciadas um bastão de tamanho considerável, do dobro do tamanho da chave, apareceu num passe de magia. Era da mesma cor que a chave e na sua ponta um trabalhado dourado decorava o objecto mágico. Miyu estava em êxtase e observava encantada a sua mais recente aquisição.

Kero - Ami as tuas palavras são: "Ó chave que guardas o poder do grande cavaleiro Gemini revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Ami, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora".

Ami não parecia muito interessada mas lá decidiu ver se realmente funcionaria.

Ami (desinteressada) - Ó chave que guardas o poder do grande cavaleiro Gemini revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Ami, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora.

Nada aconteceu. A feiticeira e os seus guardiões pareciam confusos e Miyu nada disse. Ami não deixou transparecer a tristeza que sentia por mais uma vez ser inferior à loira da sua idade e apenas encolheu os silêncio constrangedor invadiu o espaço sendo quebrado por Kero que continuou, sentindo-se mal por Ami, fazendo um esforço por animá-la.

Kero (rindo) - As vezes estas coisas avariam... Bem assim que apanharem uma carta escrevam o vosso nome nela para saberem que tem de vos obedecer, elas costumam ter vontade própria e como a Sakura ainda é a mestra oficial podem ignorar-vos ou atacar-vos. Podem fazer isso nas cartas que têm agora.

Miyu obedeceu e em seguida procurou na sua bolsa repleta de objectos pessoais a sua caneta dourada de eleição e rabiscou com a sua letra redonda ambos os nomes. Mostrou em seguida a Kero que abanou a cabeça afirmativamente. Miyu sorriu novamente divertida e recebeu o livro de Sakura, colocando as cartas no espaço a que pertenciam fechando-o em seguida e pousando-o na mesa de café ao centro, que separava as adolescentes de Sakura e dos seus guardiões.

Kero - Mais uma coisa - pousou dois frascos na mesa.

Pareciam pequenos frascos de perfume caro. Eram arredondados na base com estrias salientes onde pequenas pérolas saltavam à vista, diminuíam à medida que se aproximava das bordas, e ao seu lado estava tampa com várias pedras preciosas que brilhavam à medida que a luz do sol invadia a sala de estar. O conteúdo era um líquido transparente, com tão pouca substância, que aparentava estar vazio.

Kero - São as vossas gotas astrais. Se algum dia precisarem que vos substituam enquanto caçam uma carta, elas farão isso, imitar-vos-ao na perfeição. Deitem uma mecha do vosso cabelo no frasco, tapem-no e abanem durante alguns segundos e estão prontas a usar. Tirem a tampa e instruam-nas do que precisam de fazer. Quando taparem o frasco novamente elas desaparecem.

Miyu - Uau! Um clone, sempre quis ter um! - deu palminha de alegria.

Ami nada disse. Segui as instruções do peluche amarelo, tapou o frasco e guardou-o na sua bolsa em silêncio. Colocou a chave ao pescoço e em seguida fez uma vénia cordial, despedindo-se.

Ami - Obrigado pela hospitalidade.

Sakura levantou-se e aproximou-se da adolescente, dando-lhe um cartão.

Sakura - Este é o meu número, sempre que precisares de alguma coisa podes ligar-me. E sabes onde vivo, és sempre bem vinda cá.

Ami - Obrigado.

A adolescente considerou as palavras vãs e não fez muito caso. Seguiu para a porta e avançou em direcção à sua escola secundária em Tomoeda sem esperar por Miyu, que estava ainda a tratar de fazer os procedimentos e se despedir. Por vezes a sua amiga mais parecia ser a sua inimiga, tratava-a de uma forma cruel com palavras que magoavam apenas por estar frustrada e era nestas alturas que percebia porque ela e Yoko Ono, uma das raparigas que não suportava, se davam tão bem. Atravessou o portão ouvindo os comentários habituais. Claro que nada seria dito alto ou directamente mas apanhava por vezes palavras como Gaijin*, bizarra, solitária. Nada que não estivesse habituada. Caminhou até uma parte alta do pátio que ficava escondida do resto dos grupinhos que todos formavam e onde conseguia observá-los em paz, sem ser vista. Observou Miyu a chegar e viu-a a procurar por si mas assim que viu Yoko e Rika esqueceu-se completamente.

Yoko (alto) - Tenho notícias bombásticas para ti!

Miyu (guinchando) - Não! Conta!

Ami não conseguia ouvir o resto da conversa. Sabia que Yoko adorava fazer demonstrações destas, começaria a conversa alto para chamar a atenção de todo o pátio e depois baixaria o tom de voz quando fosse partilhar a informação essencial. Era apenas uma tentativa desesperada para tornar-se o centro das atenções. Sabia que este seria um mexerico que nada teria de verdadeiro mas mesmo assim fazia-a sentir-se envergonhada por poder expressar-se assim. Miyu podia ser parte chinesa mas o facto de cá ter nascido e de o seu pai ser japonês fazia toda a diferença. Não tinha marcado na cara a diferença que era um fardo na sua vida. Ami sentiu a energia do espaço mudar. Viu a aluna sentada a alguns metros de si levantar os olhos do seu ecrã e ficar embasbacada para a porta de entrada, falando rapidamente com a sua amiga.

Aluna1 - OMG! Estás a ver isto?

Aluna2 - Oh se estou!

Ami revirou os olhos quando começaram a dar risinhos que na sua opinião eram enervantes. Infelizmente desta posição não conseguia ver o portão mas à medida que que a energia se tornava mais forte ela começou a perceber a fonte que tinha captado a atenção de todas as raparigas do pátio, Miyu incluída. Eram dois alunos novos, um pouco estranho no meio do semestre, um loiro e um moreno. Ambos vestiam o uniforme escolar obrigatório embora o usassem de forma diferente, tinham diferentes perspectivas de vida mas Ami conseguiam perceber que eram próximos devido à distância que mantinham entre si. Teve um mau pressentimento. Percebia que o moreno sorria divertido com a atenção e até retribuía os acenos das suas admiradoras e os dois avançavam como se tudo lhes pertencesse. Pararam por alguns segundos quando foram abordados por Yoko que lhes fez questão de dar as boas vindas, nada de novo, se bem que Hiroshi parecia mais interessado em Miyu. E então algo estranho aconteceu, pareceu que o loiro olhou directamente para si. Fez uma expressão confusa e viu um sorriso de escárnio. A campainha tocou e despertou-a dos seus pensamentos, estava a tirar conclusões precipitadas. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a sala de aula.

 **Pátio - Escola Secundária de Tomoeda**

Miyu observava com atenção os novos rapazes que tinham chegado. Tinha sido obrigada a estar perto deles porque Yoko tinha intenção de os conquistar e Rika era demasiado tímida para ajudar. Infelizmente para Yoko, nenhum deles parecia muito interessado no que ela tinha a dizer. Miyu sentia-se pouco à vontade porque Hiroshi estava com o olhar fixo em si à já vários minutos, decorou os nomes da breve introdução forçada.

Yoko - Portanto se precisarem de alguma coisa, peçam. - piscou o olho tentando ser sensual.

Eric sorriu como se finalmente tivesse encontrado algo interessante e Miyu percebeu que era o lugar onde Ami gostava de esconder. Quando a sua amiga avançou pelas escadas percebeu que os olhos azuis glaciais do loiro ainda a seguiam.

Miyu - Bem já tocou, acho melhor ir andando. Adeus.

Conseguiu apanhar Ami com facilidade e envolveu o braço da morena. Sabia que ainda não tinha sido perdoada pelas coisas que tinha dito mas achou que valia a pena tentar. Como não foi rejeitada prosseguiu o seu discurso.

Miyu (baixo) - Aqueles gajos são esquisitos.

Ami (baixo) - Sim, muito.

Ami achou melhor não tocar mais na discussão desta manhã. Se Miyu tinha sentido o mesmo que ela então havia motivos para desconfiar ainda mais desta situação. Sentaram-se ao lado uma da outra no fundo da sala e rapidamente notaram que duas carteiras tinham sido colocadas por detrás das suas, se não fosse isso, estariam as duas na última fila da sala. Sentaram-se e Miyu tentou voltar a tocar num assunto delicado.

Miyu (sussurrou) - Desculpa pelo que disse hoje, fui uma cabra mas eu tenho razão.

Ami (sussurou) - Se achas que é assim que vou concordar contigo estás enganada.

Ambas tiravam as coisas da mochila e iam-nas dispondo em cima da mesa enquanto o resto dos alunos ainda estava e falava entre si.

Miyu (sussurrou) - Tens de concordar que está na altura de seguires em frente.

Prof. Okinawa - Tem alguma coisa que queira partilhar com o resto dos seus colegas?

Infelizmente, tão depressa como o ruído ensurdecedor surgia também desaparecia deixando-a a fazer má figura em frente aos seus colegas. Perto do quadro estavam já presentes o director de turma e a professora de literatura e toda a turma as observava de esguelha. Sendo os japoneses muito sensíveis, Miyu acabou por achar melhor se remeter ao silêncios enquanto os dois novos alunos eram introduzidos e Ami tratava de os avaliar melhor a esta curta distância.

Prof. Okinawa - Dêem as boas vindas a Eric Kieran. Por favor, apresenta-te.

Ami notou que Eric era bastante maduro para a sua idade. Tinha traços masculinos proeminentes e fortes que lhe davam um ar adulto. O seu cabelo curto estava estilizado com gel e puxado para trás, olhos azuis claros gélidos, sobrancelhas grossas e lábios finos mas longos que eram complementados com uma barba de três dias. O seu corpo estava em harmonia com as suas feições, era alto e bem constituído. Este era o aspecto do seu inimigo número 1 que lhe contemplava com um olhar que nada entregava.

Eric (amistoso)- Já sabem o meu nome, tenho 18 anos e já vivi em muitos países mas actualmente estava na China. É uma honra conhecer-vos.

Terminou a sua apresentação com um sorriso leve que arrancou alguns suspiros das adolescentes presentes, até de Miyu. Eric manteve-se direito, como uma pose de soldado, enquanto o professor Okinawa com um sorriso apresentava o outro aluno.

Prof. Okinawa - E dêem também as boas vindas a Hiroshi O' Connel. Apresenta-te à turma.

Hiroshi, para Ami, parecia estar a usar uma máscara. O seu cabelo negro e espicaçado fazia lembrar as estrelas de J-Pop, saltavam à vista os piercings nas orelhas e tinha feições masculinas delicadas, dignos de uma celebridade com a cara limpa e algum eyeliner. Trazia as mangas da camisa dobradas mostrando as tatuagens que tinha no corpo e os seus anéis e pulseiras de tema gótico. Era apenas um pouco mais baixo que Eric mas ambos tinham um porte semelhante.

Hiroshi (alegre) - 18 anos. Vim de Inglaterra. Actualmente vivia na China. Nada d'outro mundo.

Novamente murmúrios mas desta vez Miyu não parecia nada alegre. Inclinou-se ligeiramente para a carteira do lado de forma a que só a sua amiga a pudesse ouvir.

Miyu (sussurro) - Não gosto nada daquele!

Ami (sussurro) - Miyu! E eu sempre pensei que gostasses de um bom gótico. - sarcástica, fingiu surpresa.

Prof Okinawa - Posso saber porque as meninas tanto conversam aí atrás?

O professor estava de braços cruzados e Miyu acho por bem ser o alvo como forma de redenção. Levantou-se, batendo com força na mesa, num gesto dramático.

Miyu (séria) - Protesto!

Ouviram-se risos.

Prof Okinawa (suspirou) - Isto não é um tribunal, menina Shiwabara. Mas diga lá de sua justiça.

Miyu - A colocação dos lugares dos novos alunos é injusta! Esta fila está claramente em desvantagem, já éramos a fila com mais carteiras, e agora estamos todos juntinhos como latas de sardinhas. Porque não os colocar nas filas ao lado? Anh?

Hiroshi observava a rapariga erótica do pátio a fazer um discurso inteligente com fervor e sabia que tinha feito a escolha correcta, Yoko seria demasiado fácil. E isto estava a ser muito interessante. Permaneceu em silêncio à espera da conclusão desta sessão. Eric parecia ignorar tudo à sua volta, o habitual modus operandi.

Prof. Okinawa - Se prestasse atenção, veria que a sala foi reorganizada e agora estão em pé de igualdade. Mais alguma coisa?

Miyu (enervada) - Continuo a protestar!

Prof. Okinawa (calmo) - Pode fazer o seu protesto, de preferência, em silêncio. Podem ficar nas carteiras vazias por detrás da senhora advogada. Retomem os estudos.

A professora de Literatura, a senhora Miyasaki, retomou o lugar central e começou a escrever no quadro imediatamente a informação mais relevante da aula. Eric e Hiroshi caminharam lentamente e com confiança até os seus lugares. Hiroshi sentou-se imediatamente atrás de Miyu e Eric de Ami. Enquanto Yoko mandava mensagens de texto a Miyu explicando como ela era sortuda por poder estar sentada ao pé das novas aquisições a restante turma tentava prestar atenção na explicação da docente e do livro obrigatório mas todos queriam perceber mais sobre os novos alunos, deitando alguns olhares curiosos de vez em quando. Eric estava habituado a esta atenção e em grande parte odiava-a. Gostava de ser invisível mas Li tinha de lhes dar uma missão ridícula e infantil. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela morena à sua frente.

Ami (concentrada) - Professora, acha correcto afirmarmos que em Romeu o Julieta, Shakespear vê o romance entre adolescentes como vago e fugaz, e por isso, não deve ser encarado como amor e sim como uma paixão?

A professora ficou encantada por ter uma pergunta e Eric sorriu. Ela parecia estar completamente alheia a tudo o resto que se passava, mostrava zero interesse em si e no que a rodeava. Conseguia sentir a sua fraca energia. A sua e a da sua amiga. Elas eram as pessoas que procuravam e pelo ar fraco que davam isto já cá cantava. Como tinha pensado, uma perda de tempo. As horas foram passando e sendo hoje o dia em que saíam ao meio-dia, Eric e Hiroshi acabaram por ficar e conhecer o espaço e integrar-se depressa. Nada seria pior do que destacar-se e manter a distância.

 **Parque do Rei Pinguim**

Ami tinha acabado de chegar e estava sem fôlego. Tinha passado o resto do dia na biblioteca a trabalhar para Literatura quando recebeu uma mensagem de Miyu:

 _Rei Pinguim. Agora._

Miyu estaria hoje no clube de moda e tinha a certeza que o grande escorrega não precisava de um fato. Não tinha a certeza do que esperar mas devia ser algo relacionado com as cartas. E tinha acertado em cheio. Estava tudo num alvoroço, vários objectos flutuavam até mesmo o grande escorrega.

Miyu (grito) - Ami ajuda-me!

Evitou rir mas não conseguiu. Miyu flutuava de cabeça para baixo com o pé preso no baloiço que dançava no ar juntamente com os caixotes do lixo formando uma linha de congo.

Miyu (irritada) - Pára de rir e faz alguma coisa!

Ami sem conseguir parar de rir com o absurdo viu que Eric e Hiroshi também estavam presentes, flutuavam no ar sendo obrigados a dançar a valsa com os bancos de jardim. Não pareciam nada contentes e tentavam lutar com a sua força bruta mas nada funcionava. A vontade de rir apenas aumentou e apenas parou quando a sua barriga já doía. Sakura parou ao seu lado nesse momento.

Sakura - Oh deus...

Ami - É simplesmente genial! - tirou a chave do pescoço e ficou séria - Achas que vale a pena tentar?

Sakura olhou para a adolescente e viu mais do que dúvida no seu olhar, viu a insegurança que a atormentava. Sorriu, tentando passar confiança. Kero tirou-lhe as palavras da boca.

Kero - Putz, a Sakura era uma desajeitada e conseguiu. Para ti vai ser canja! Quando capturares a carta diz: "Volta à tua forma original, Carta de Sakura!"

A morena respirou fundo e tentou não pensar no assunto. Este era talvez o preço de ignorar o que não conseguia explicar sobre si. Abanou a cabeça ao perceber que estava presa no mesmo ciclo vicioso e focou-se apenas em como trazer tudo ao normal. Via uma orbe com riscas roxas e azuis escuras no meio da confusão a flutuar muito depressa. Teria de trepar os obstáculos flutuantes até lá chegar mas era a sua única hipótese. Respirou fundo.

Ami - Ó chave que guardas o poder do grande cavaleiro Gemini revela-me a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Ami, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora.

Parecia que a sua voz tinha ecoado quando a luz se libertou da pequena chave sentiu um formigueiro quente invadir todo o seu corpo. Sentia-se bem. Quando o bastão tinha-se materializado avançou por entre os destroços corajosamente. Primeiro avançou por uns baldes de lixo, saltou por entre correntes e bancos e consegui chegar ao baloiço. Deu algum balanço e assim que tinha ganho momentum libertou-se, usando as costas de Eric como apoio, chegando por fim ao cimo da orbe. Deitada de barriga para baixo, usou as palavras de Kero.

Ami (engoliu a seco) - Volta à tua forma original, Carta de Sakura!

A orbe brilhou com força e reapareceu em forma de carta. Ami agarrou-a e subitamente sentiu a gravidade a surtir efeito. Todos os objectos que flutuavam começaram a cair com força no chão mas antes que fossem esmagados os quatro adolescentes ficaram a pairar no ar. Em seguida, caíram devagar.

Miyu - Graças aos céus. - a sua voz estava rouca de gritar.

Ami - Não me digas nada. Não estavam a brincar quando disseram que elas iam criar sarilhos.

Sakura aproximou-se em passo de corrida, tinha conseguido salvá-las a tempo, certificando-se de que estavam bem. Procurou pelos guarda costas de Li mas estes tinham desaparecido. Virou-se para as suas protegidas e viu que estavam a falar alegremente entre si dando algumas gargalhadas.

Sakura (preocupada) - Estão bem?

Miyu (levantou-se) - Numa boa! - ajudou Ami a levantar-se - Agora vamos ter de arrumar isto tudo, certo?

Ami fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. Miyu agarrou a carta e começou a levitar objectos enquanto Ami a comandava. Ambas testavam ainda os seus limites e Kero guiava-as enquanto o céu alaranjado perdia cada vez mais os seus tons alaranjados para a noite. Sakura deixou-as divertirem-se mas os seus olhos continuavam a varrer todo o parque. Shaoran Li era como uma presença que a assombrava constantemente e algo lhe diria que estava muito perto. Demasiado perto.

 **Continua no próximo capítulo.**

 ***Gaijin -** Termo perjurativo usado no Japão para se referir a estrangeiros.

~*~ AnGe Lille ~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**CCNE - You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake**

 **You're a coward to the end.**

 **Mansão dos Li - Tomoeda**

Shaoran Li sentou-se nos seus lençóis de seda enquanto a mulher lascívia transferia o peso das suas pernas para o colchão ao seu lado. Completamente nua, Li conseguia apreciar as suas belas curvas femininas que para si eram apenas mais um brinquedo usado. Sabia que ela tinha a esperança de tirar algo mais do que ser apenas outra das suas milhentas conquistas mas isso não aconteceria. Odiava essas pequenas ingénuas mesmo que isso lhe fosse favorável. Evitou o seu toque como se de uma praga se tratasse e completamente nu levantou-se para servir-se da sua bebida favorita, Uísque.

Shaoran - Podes pegar nas tuas coisas e sair.

Aproximou-se da porta antiga de vidro que dava acesso à varanda do quarto e observou a noite estrelada enquanto a mulher resmungava e vestia-se com raiva. Sentiu a noite fria quando a porta abriu e o incómodo finalmente deixou-o a sós com os seus pensamentos. Voltou aos acontecimentos dessa tarde no parque da sua infância. Soube que Eric e Hiroshi ampararam a sua queda mas as raparigas que Sakura escolheu não tiveram a mesma sorte. Foi ele que as impediu de serem esmagadas numa morte certa e rápida e teve a certeza que as deixaria cumprir o seu destino. Mas salvou-as. Esta cidade tinha conseguido despontar em si o que a vida de luxúria e negócios tinha mudado.

Wei - Senhor Li, os rapazes chegaram.

Cessou assim a sua reflexão e vestiu umas calças de pijama dirigindo-se então para a sala de estar. Atravessou o longo corredor e as escadas em círculo até estar frente a frente com os dois jovem adultos que tinha treinado todos estes anos. Sabia que esperavam a punição por terem falhado na sua missão.

Hiroshi - Pedimos desculpa, fomos apanhados de surpresa.

Shaoran ignorou o punk e olhou directamente para Eric num claro desafio. Tinha-os avisado de que não seria simples mas ambos preferiram fechar os ouvidos e assumir que capturar cartas seria o mesmo que jogar uma cartada de póker. E o loiro de olhos glaciais tinha sido o principal incitador da linha de pensamento.

Shaoran - Parece-vos simples agora?

Ambos negaram com a cabeça e fizeram uma vénia.

Shaoran - Treinem pelo menos duas horas, intensivamente até o limite. Pode ser que assim aprendam a valorizar os meus conselhos. Não tenho mais nada a dizer-vos.

Os dois fizeram uma vénia respeitosa e dirigiram-se para o dojo. Shaoran imediatamente pensou que Sakura tomaria aquela atitude sua como demasiado fria. Infelizmente, ela continuava a assombrá-lo como uma maldição. Sabia muito bem porque tinha salvo duas adolescentes incógnitas, por ela. Tudo o que fazia era por ela mesmo que nunca isso nunca fosse reconhecido. Sentiu irritação ao lembrar-se que tinha dispensado a prostituta naquela noite. Achou por bem meditar.

 **Dojo - Mansão Li**

Eric e Hiroshi degladiavam-se com os punhos num combate frenético. Contavam os minutos para que Wei desse por terminada aquela sessão de treino. Já nenhum dos dois tinha cabeça para continuar a luta que terminaria sempre num empate. Finalmente, o gongo soou.

Wei - A sessão de treino está terminada. Vou começar a preparar o jantar, com licença.

O mordomo velhote, de óculos redondos e com um amável sorriso retirou-se. Quando a porta fechou Eric e Hiroshi deitaram-se no chão estafados. Eric controlava a respiração enquanto rebobinava todos os momentos da disputa pela carta. Pensava em todos os modos como poderia ter evitado a derrota. Hiroshi apenas pensava em Yoko.

Hiroshi - Achas que consigo comer a Yoko?

Eric - 'Sério? - mostrou-se curioso e sentou-se no tapete - É preciso mesmo perguntares?

Hiroshi deu uma gargalhada.

Hiroshi - Não.

Desta vez riram os dois. Hiroshi gostava destes breves momentos em que podiam ter uma conversa honesta entre si. De início eram muito raros mas hoje em dia agiam como irmãos mas Eric continuava a ser uma pessoa muito fechada e solitária. Hiroshi bebia um gole de água enquanto Eric encarava o vazio de forma pensativa.

Hiroshi - Vais partilhar? Sabes que nunca é bom aspirar a ser Li.

O momento em que o discípulo supera o mestre, daí a afirmação do punk. Nenhum deles queria seguir as pisadas de Li, queriam alcançar a grandeza à sua maneira. Por isso debateram-se imenso com esta mudança de eventos. Nada disto os ia ajudar no seu futuro, era apenas um desvio desnecessário. No momento em que ambos pisaram Tomoeda fizeram a promessa que seriam em nada parecidos ao seu mestre.

Eric - Estava a pensar na Ami.

Hiroshi bateu palmas, exagerando a surpresa. Não que o seu amigo evitasse as mulheres mas geralmente nunca pensava nelas.

Hiroshi - Meus parabéns, decidiste escolher a mais difícil. Agradeço, estava a pensar em atirar-me à Miyu, depois de engatar a Yoko, coisa pouca.

Eric pareceu divertido mas mantinha uma expressão séria.

Eric - Não é isso. Ela estava genuinamente a ignorar-nos. Não era apenas um truque ou uma máscara, ela não queria saber. Muito estranho.

Hiroshi - Ah... Então isto é porque ela não te achou bonito...

Eric largou um murro no braço de Hiroshi que o evitou levantando-se, ficando intrigado com o assunto. O loiro aproveitou a deixa e também levantou-se. A conversa seguiu enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores em direcção aos quartos.

Hiroshi (sério) - Sim, ela topou-nos logo. Elas toparam-nos logo. Acho que têm algum poder.

Eric - Sim, sem dúvida.

Evitando transparecer sentimentos, Eric continuava a pensar na rapariga com a trança mal feita enquanto Hiroshi falava de como planeava conquistar Miyu e Yoko em simultâneo. Algo não batia certo, não era uma obsessão ou atracção, recusava pensar nisso nesta fase. Voltou à conversa de Hiroshi enquanto ele tentava considerar a hipótese de talvez avançar sobre Rika.

Eric - És doente.

Hiroshi - O que posso dizer? Tenho muito amor para partilhar!

Seguiram caminhos separados enquanto se preparavam para jantar com o seu mestre. Na sala de jantaram partilharam os seus pensamentos sobre a actualidade política e as finanças do Grupo Li preparando-se para uma posição activa nos negócios da empresa. Cordialmente, despediram-se e foram para os seus quartos.

 **Casa de Sakura**

Sakura (jantando) - E então Kero, já estás mais convencido?

Kero comia a sua sobremesa favorita, pudim flan, enquanto via com Sakura um anime slice of life, algo que os entretia aos dois. Kero colocou uma colher enorme na boca e olhou com cara de caso para Sakura.

Kero (de boca cheia) - Nnnhão.

Sakura riu-se divertida. Depois de terem capturado a carta Kero e as meninas tinham formado um esquadrão de organização do Rei Pinguim. Kero ditava as ordens e as duas controlavam os objectos de forma a pô-los no sítio. Tinham-se divertido bastante, principalmente o guardião, que não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Sakura - Tens de admitir que te divertiste.

Kero engoliu a seco.

Kero - Está bem... - levou o prato à boca e comeu o resto do pudim.

Sakura riu e pensou como Kero não tinha mudado nada em todos estes anos. Tinha inveja da pequena bola de pelo que podia afastar-se do mundo sem se preocupar com tudo o resto. Bastava-lhe apenas a sua consola de jogos e o seu amado pudim. Voltou os olhos para a televisão antes que tivesse de responder a um questionário e apreciou a sua série de eleição.

 **Casa Okinawa**

Acordava para o novo dia mas teimava em abrir os olhos, Ami apenas queria mais cinco minutos de descanso. Ami cobria a cara de forma a tapar os raios de sol que se infiltravam pelas persianas e pensou em como dez horas de sono não lhe tinham valido de nada. Ouviu o trinco da porta pensando tratar-se da sua mãe a verificar se ainda dormia mas quando o som se seguiu de passos leves e um tilintar de frascos Ami rompeu dos lençóis e lançou-se para a sua escrivaninha arrancando das mãos da sua irmã mais nova o frasco que lhe tinha sido oferecido por Kero.

Ami (aflita) - Akane! Quantas vezes já te disse para não mexeres nas minhas coisas?

Com os seus seis anos, Akane tinha uma cara redonda e infantil, os olhos azuis eram rasgados como os do seu pai e tinha o cabelo loiro em cachos, herança da sua mãe. Tinha uma beleza infantil que lhe dava um aspecto adorável complementada com a sua boneca favorita nos braços.

Akane (curiosa) - Mas é tão bonito... O que é?

Ami - Nada do teu interesse. Não devias estar a preparar-te para a escola?

Akane mostrou que tinha vestido o uniforme escolar como um feito heróico. Em seguida, saltou tentando agarrar o frasco novamente mas Ami esquivou-se rapidamente. A menina desistiu e amuada saiu com a sua boneca favorita nos braços e logo que pisou o corredor, Ami fechou a porta. Detestava que Akane mexesse nas suas coisas, nunca conseguia encontrar nada com tantas voltas que dava às suas coisas, mas era perigoso manter o frasco à vista. Tinha ao lado da porta um quadro grotesco que mostrava imagens do purgatório graficamente explícitas. Embora duvidassem da sua escolha, era por detrás daquele quadro que guardava as coisas que não queria que a benjamim tocasse num cofre secreto.

Sra. Okinawa (alto) - Despacha-te Ami!

Ami (gritou) - Já vou!

Usou a combinação secreta e guardou o frasco com cuidado fechando em seguida. Aí estaria a salvo das mãos da terrível Akane.

 **Casa Shiwabara**

Miyu dormia tranquilamente numa posição cómica, com os braços estendidos num ângulo recto e com as pernas encolhidas, quando foi subitamente acordada por o volume alto de guitarras e baterias a tocar no seu quarto. Virou-se repentinamente acabando por cair no chão e deu um pulo para conseguir agarrar o telemóvel na mesa de cabeceira. O seu toque de despertador era a música Schrei dos Tokio Hotel, gostava da dose de adrenalina que recebia ao acordar. Caminhou e seguiu a rotina habitual de banho - vestir-se - maquilhar-se e num instante estava pronta para enfrentar um novo dia na escola. Quando sentou-se à mesa do pequeno almoço o seu irmão ainda estava a dormir na mesa como era habitual.

Miyu (alegre) - Bom dia!

Tetsuya (sonolento) - Fala baixo, croma.

Sra. Shiwabara - Então meninos não discutam de manhã. Tentem ser civilizados.

Ambos - Desculpa, mãe.

Assim que a senhora Shiwabara colocou o pequeno almoço na mesa, sentou-se ao lado dos seus rebentos e tratou de colocar a conversa em dia. Era um ritual que tinham há já muitos anos, a manhã era a altura em que a sua mãe estava livre, Miyu sabia que o seu trabalho era muito exigente e trabalhava muitas noites até tarde, a redacção da revista de moda mais popular no Japão era assim. Moravam em Tomoeda porque Miyu ainda frequentava o ensino básico quando a sua mãe entrou para a revista e assim sendo ficariam lá até ela se formar do liceu. Tetsuya trabalhava numa loja de electrodomésticos e ficaria na pequena cidade. Miyu ansiava e temia o dia em que isso acontecesse, era complicado.

Sr. Shiwabara - E então? O que vão fazer hoje?

Tetsuya (tom monótono) - Trabalho. Cama. Comer.

Miyu revirou os olhos com a atitude melodramática do seu irmão exagerado. Tetsuya seria considerado um belo arranjo para qualquer sogra que se preze, tinha um ar simpático, era atraente de uma forma comum, inteligente e com um belo cabelo chocolate e olhos a condizer. Alto, atlético, vestido sempre a rigor com os toque da irmã e com dois trabalhos estáveis. Decidiu então virar-se para um assunto mais importante, a sua vida.

Miyu - Bem, hoje é sexta feira e vou jantar a casa da Ami depois de acabar a edição do jornal da escola.

Sra Shiwabara (impressionada) - Muito bem! Tenho a certeza que o teu trabalho vai compensar.

Miyu (feliz) - Sim, vai.

Sra Shiwabara - E os pais da Ami sabem que lá vais?

Miyu - Mãe, por favor! Vou lá todas as sextas, sou praticamente uma residente.

Tetsuya - E uma mulher nunca consegue ficar longe de mexericos durante muito tempo.

Tetsuya levantou-se da mesa e pegou no seu prato. Miyu odiava como ele podia ser condescendente quando era apenas um ano mais velho do que ela. Ele apenas tinha sorte por ter um cérebro de génio e conseguiu acabar o liceu dois anos mais cedo do que o esperado.

Miyu - A Ami não é de mexericos, idiota!

Tetsuya (muito baixo) - Pois não...

Miyu (confusa) - Disseste alguma coisa?

Tetsuya - Sim, fica longe das araras raras!

Miyu ia contestar a frase idiótica mas preferiu evitar uma discussão e por isso simplesmente calou-se enquanto o primogénito saia para dar a sua volta matinal. Deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, com a mochila já ás costas, e correu para apanhar o autocarro para a bendita escola.

 **Escola Secundária de Tomoeda - Café**

A instituição tinha algumas centenas de anos mas tinha sido submetida a obras de manutenção recentemente e o conselho directivo achou por bem aproveitar o antigo pavilhão para criar uma horta de subsistência e um café moderno onde os alunos pudessem interagir entre si e quem sabe criar algum rendimento extra. Numa das mesas exteriores, Yoko e Rika estavam sentadas em pontas opostas quando Miyu se juntou a elas.

Miyu (alegre) - Buenos dias! - sentou-se ao lado de Yoko - Conseguiram acabar o tpc de Japonês?

Ao olhar mais atentamente para a mesa à sua frente coberta com cadernos e livros percebeu imediatamente que a resposta para a sua pergunta era negativa. Yoko, com cabelo pintado de loiro preso num rabo de cavalo alto que descia numa cascata de caracóis loiros pelas suas costas, estava sentada na sua pose aristocrática de forma a mostrar que era superior a todos os outros. As suas feições eram um pouco mais carregadas e exageradas com olhos muito grandes e rasgados, uma boca pequena, maçãs do rosto salientes. Dava um ar de artificial a todo o conjunto.

Yoko - Olá querida! - Cumprimentou Miyu com um beijo aéreo - Isto é insuportável!

Rika (suspirou) - Estamos quase lá!

O estamos foi aplicado porque enquanto Rika fazia todo o trabalho, Yoko apenas tratava de copiar tudo literalmente, uma péssima decisão, o que não agradava a Miyu mas achou por bem não contestar. Da última vez que tentou ter uma discussão civilizada acabou por ser parte de uma drama de telenovela pública, as duas eram crescidas e sabiam o que faziam, por isso Miyu achou melhor ficar de parte. Observou Rika, amável com um rosto redondo com os traços nipónicos presentes, um cabelo liso negro cortado a direito pelos ombros com uma franja farta, que trabalhava dobrada sobre a mesa. Yoko olhou para o parque de estacionamento que ficava mesmo em frente ao café e lançou um comentário.

Yoko (murmurou) - Nem acredito que ela já chegou.

Miyu seguiu a linha de visão e perceber tratar-se de Ami. Não conseguia perceber porque ela teimava tanto com a sua melhor amiga mas era inútil tentar abordar o assunto, como sempre. Ami saiu do carro do seu pai e acenou despedindo-se. Quando se virou para entrar na escola tentava organizar os seus livros e ao passar por uma das motas estacionadas, levou um forte encontrão e os cadernos acabaram no chão. Ami agachou-se, tentando ignorar os olhares e gargalhadas, conseguindo apanhar todos menos o último. Levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que o seu ajudante que entregou o objecto, permitindo a Ami ver uma marca em forma de lua crescente na palma da mão. Olhou cautelosamente e viu que se tratava de Hiroshi.

Hiroshi (sorrindo) - Sinto muito, marmoiselle. O idiota do meu amigo não a viu.

Ami virou-se timidamente e observou Eric a retirar o capacete deixando o seu cabelo despenteado. Pensou que ficava melhor assim e arrependeu-se imediatamente dos seus pensamentos. Virou-se para Hiroshi novamente.

Ami (baixo) - Obrigado.

Apressou-se até a mesa onde Miyu lhe acenava com alegria e sentou-se condenando os seus pensamentos fúteis enquanto pousava os seus pertences. Assustou-se quando um capacete foi depositado à sua frente, despertando-a para a realidade.

Yoko (voz rouca) - Bom dia. Posso servir-lhes de ajuda?

Hiroshi - Muito mas acho que não era boa ideia com um público. - Hiroshi sorriu enquanto acendia um cigarro.

Miyu fez uma expressão de consternação e incredulidade misturada e tentou mudar o assunto da conversa com algo mais trivial como que aulas teriam e onde seriam. Sem se interessar muito por toda aquela banalidade, Eric tocou levemente no ombro de Ami que observava os livros, chamando a sua atenção.

Eric - O Hiroshi não é o meu assessor de imprensa e queria pedir-te desculpas pessoalmente mas saíste a correr. Não queria empurrar-te.

Ami - Tudo bem.

Eric estendeu a mão de forma a fazer as pazes e Ami hesitou, acabando por aceitar o gesto por questões tácticas. Quando se tocaram, foi como se Ami tivesse sido atingida por um raio, uma corrente passou por ela e sentiu algo estranho que fez observar o loiro com olhos gélidos com atenção, tinha um blusão de couro próprio para a mota e com o cabelo despenteado tinha um ar rebelde. Tinha de admitir que juntando a voz rouca e profunda... Afastou-se do toque com alguma reticência e desviou o olhar. Miyu e Hiroshi observaram de esguelha com interesse mas continuaram a sua conversa com Yoko que falava de algo sobre si.

Ami - Sabias que se escreveres ainda mais depressa a caneta continua sozinha? - disse com espanto.

Rika (desesperada) - Ainda tenho tanto para fazer e só tenho 10 minutos!

Ami fez um sorriso compreensivo e deu uma vista de olhos ao caderno da amiga. Puxou então o livro de japonês e alternou os olhos entre o texto escrito e o impresso. Por fim, sublinhou algumas frases, atribuindo-lhes um número relativo à questão, e em seguida entregou o caderno novamente a Rika.

Ami - Estás a elaborar demasiado. Isto é mais do que suficiente.

Rika (aliviada) - Obrigada, Ami. Salvas-me sempre.

Ami sorriu em agradecimento.

Ami - Para a próximo pensa duas vezes antes de te aventurares por mais um último episódio.

Rika - Mas o Travis Fimmel é tão bonito... não consigo parar!

Riram as duas com alegria e Rika olhou com atenção para o lado de Ami que ao perceber que estava a ser observada ficou séria. Eric retribuiu o aceno tímido de Rika e pegou no seu capacete. Tinha sem dúvida usado mais do que a quota respeitável de tempo.

Eric - Fui.

Saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra e durante alguns minutos Ami observou todos os outros a trocarem impressões entre si. Percebeu que Rika estava muito interessada em Hiroshi mas isso podia ser apenas pesquisa para uma das suas histórias. Miyu agarrou no braço de Ami e tentou iniciar conversa enquanto caminhavam para o balneário.

Miyu (baixo) - Admite! Tens um fraquinho pelo Eric.

Ami riu de forma estranha.

Ami (séria) - Não inventes, não tenho nada com ele. Apenas estou a ser cautelosa.

Yoko agarrou o braço de Miyu e meteu-se, sem ser convidada, para a conversa. Ami sabia que iria sair uma barbaridade qualquer e preparou-se para o ridículo que se seguia.

Yoko (baixo) - Pois, ela pode não ter mas eu vou!

Miyu (escandalizada) - Tu tens namorado!

Yoko - Uma coisa não impede a outra...

Ami revirou os olhos sem paciência para joguinhos mas assim que chegaram ao piso inferior do pavilhão perceberam que algo não estava bem. No corredor longo ouviam risos vindo do balneário dos rapazes e falavam tão alto que se percebia nitidamente o que diziam.

Voz1 - Pois Gaijin tens esse caparro todo mas deves ser um choninhas a rebentar de esteróides!

Não houve resposta à provocação. Conseguiram ver Eric sair da porta e avançar com calma e de forma estóica pelo corredor como se nada se passasse. Insatisfeito, alguém seguiu-o e Ami percebeu que se tratava de Yu, o namorado de Yoko. Isto só podia acabar em confusão e todos os que estavam no corredor pararam para observar a cena com curiosidade.

Yu - Não me ignores!

Yu avançou com força para atingir Eric pelas costas que apenas se desviou da rota com um passo enquanto Yu tropeçava e batia com a cara na parede com um estrondo. Todos se encolheram simpáticos com a dor do colega, menos Ami que tentou esconder um sorriso, facto que divertiu Eric. Yoko correu para socorrer o seu mais que tudo enquanto o professor corria para estar a par da ocorrência.

Prof. Cho - O que se passou aqui?

Miyu voluntariou-se para relatar a situação.

Miyu (tom jornalístico) - Bem, o novo colega Eric saiu do balneário dos rapazes com calma enquanto estava a ser ofendido pelo Yu. Em seguida, o Yu não satisfeito por o Eric não responder a nenhum das suas provocações, tentou atacá-lo pelas costas, foi claro mal sucedido e em vez disso acabou por tropeçar nos seus próprios pés e bateu com a cabeça directamente na parede mais próxima.

O professor Cho não soube o que dizer em seguida e Miyu retirou-se com uma vénia teatral.

Prof. Cho - Muito bem, primeiro: Tratem bem os vossos novos colegas. Por ser tão intolerante o senhor Yu receberá um castigo a determinar. Segundo: Para a minha aula. E alguém que leve o senhor Yu para a enfermaria por favor.

E assim seguiram todos para a aula. O resto das actividades lectivas seguiram-se sem muito espaço para conversas paralelas mas assim que a campainha tocou, Miyu saltou para a mesa de Ami, já com a mochila arrumada, deitando o livro de Japonês ao chão.

Miyu (eléctrica) - Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!

Ami revirou os olhos e levantou-se, arrumando a sua mochila aos poucos. Não tinha muita vontade de fazer a habitual volta pelo parque, estava exausta. A sala de aula ia ficando vazia relativamente depressa e Miyu pensou em como Ami tinha mostrado algum interesse em Eric, mesmo que negasse as evidências observadas no café a verdade acabaria por se revelar, sendo assim achou por bem mover as rodas mecânicas do destino e com um sorriso malicioso e virou-se para Eric e Hiroshi que ainda se preparavam para sair.

Miyu (curiosa) - Vão já para casa?

Hiroshi - Sim. Tens planos?

Miyu notou que Hiroshi lhe lançava um olhar perverso mas pela felicidade hipotética da sua melhor amiga, faria o sacrifício de passar tempo com o sujeito. Embora achasse-o bem parecido havia algo que não batia muito bem no grande esquema cósmico das coisas. Mostrou o seu melhor sorriso.

Miyu - Bem hoje vamos à gelataria e pensei que podiam vir.

Hiroshi considerou ser uma boa hipótese e mostrou-se agradado pela ideia. Eric manteve uma expressão neutra mas não negou o convite. Miyu aplaudiu levemente o sucesso do pedido e nesta altura Ami já estava pronta para seguir. Rika aproximou-se com cuidado e mostrou um sorriso nervoso.

Miyu - E claro que podes vir, Rika! Ainda bem que falaste!

Rika foi envolvida pelo braço de Miyu no pescoço e seguiram caminho. Ao passar por um dos corredores, Ami teve de ser obrigada a assistir à cena triste em que Yu e Yoko se lambiam em público, mesmo com o conhecimento geral de que a traição era o prato do costume às terças, e teve a impressão de estar a ser observada. Virou-se para Eric mas ele estava a falar com Hiroshi, à distância de alguns passos atrás de si. Talvez a magia estivesse a torná-la paranóica.

 **Casa Kinomoto**

Sakura falava alegremente com o seu irmão Touya e Yukito que planeavam as obras para sua casa de infância nunca poderia imaginar que o casalinho, agora com algumas rugas da idade, morasse com o seu pai. Não numa altura em que ele própria morria de amores por Yukito. Touya achava que deviam arranjá-la de forma a que o seu pai, Fujitaka, pudesse a continuar a morar lá de forma mais cómoda quando começasse a envelhecer.

Yukito - Por isso achamos melhor construir uma quarto no piso inferior. Mas o senhor Kinomoto não parece concordar muito.

Touya revirou os olhos e serviu-se novamente da garrafa de vinho que tinham aberto para a conversa. Sakura ficou feliz por Fujitaka ter aceite a relação dos dois sem nenhuma oposição embora não esperasse outra coisa do seu pai, ele era uma jóia rara neste mundo.

Sakura - E deixa-me adivinhar, não foram bem sucedido. - bebeu um gole do vinho.

Touya - Em cheio, monstrega.

Embora fosse já adulta, Touya ainda não tinha perdido o hábito de a tratar por aquele apelido. Sakura sorriu.

Sakura - Quem diria que o senhor Fujitaka se tornaria tão teimoso?

Riram os três e Sakura ouviu o seu telemóvel tocar na sala de estar. Desculpou-se apressou-se a apanhar o aparelho. Ficou muito feliz quando viu o nome de Tomoyo surgir no ecrã. Era raro as oportunidades que tinha para falar com a sua amiga, que morava agora em Inglaterra com Eriol, um casal improvável. Sakura sentou-se no cadeirão da sala e depois de pousar o copo, atendeu prontamente.

Tomoyo - Sinto muito, amiga. O Eriol contou-me há já alguns dias mas com os ensaios mal pude respirar. Estás bem?

Tomoyo era uma cantora lírica e tinha sempre concertos esgotados em todas as salas de espetáculo em que tocava. Sakura mostrou-se calma.

Sakura - Sim, era inevitável.

Tomoyo - Acabarei hoje mesmo o meu último concerto da temporada de Inverno. Afinal, sempre vão começar a produzir o outro espectáculo e assim terei férias durante alguns meses.

Sakura (radiante) - Isso é óptimo!

Tomoyo - Vou passar uma temporada aí e vou desenhar as roupas para as tuas caçadoras de cartas! O Eriol disse-me que eram duas meninas! Mal posso esperar, conjuntos a dobrar!

Mal podia acreditar que Tomoyo ainda encontrava inspiração para criar fatos mas a verdade é que geria a sua própria marca de roupa. Era sem dúvida um feito inédito.

Sakura - Tomoyo não tens de interromper a tua vida, eu estou bem. O Li não me vai afectar.

Ouviu um som de espanto do outro lado.

Tomoyo (chocada) - O Shaoran voltou a Tomoeda?

Sakura - Sim e trouxe companhia.

Tomoyo (entusiasmada) - Não posso! Vamos ter novamente uma competição?

Sakura - Sim mas está tudo bem.

Tomoyo - Não precisas de me continuar a vender. Eu vou já para aí! - Tomoyo falou para longe do auricular - O Eriol manda-te beijinhos e diz que estaremos aí muito em breve.

Sakura abanou a cabeça em derrota e sorriu.

Sakura - Aguardo ansiosamente a vossa chegada.

Tomoyo - Beijinhos querida!

Sakura - Beijos.

Sakura observou o vestido branco que usava. Pensou em como hoje em dia Tomoyo se oferecia para lhe fornecer um guarda roupa especial para si e em como Ami e Miyu penariam nas mãos da sua mais antiga amiga. Achou que seria melhor guardar esse facto para si, não queria que sofressem sem necessidade. Voltou para a cozinha com o seu irmão e companheiro retomando a conversa sobre o futuro da casinha amarela.

 **Gelataria Dulce Gusto - Tomoeda**

Ami seguiu para a mesa onde habitualmente se sentavam e percebeu que os dois rapazes estavam desconfortáveis nas cadeiras demasiado baixas para eles, era algo cómico. O espaço de inspiração romântica era pintado em tons brancos e pastéis com mesas de aspecto vitoriano e com rendas a transbordar pelos cantos. Ami sentou-se perto da vitrine, Eric ficou à sua frente com Hiroshi ao seu lado. Miyu escolheu a cadeira da ponta e Rika acabou por ficar sentada ao pé de Ami que percebeu que as raparigas presentes, incluindo as empregadas, não conseguiam tirar o olhar dos rapazes que eram novidade por estas bandas.

Eric - Imagino que não tenham escolhido o lugar pelas cadeiras. - direcionou a conversa para Ami observando-a com atenção.

A morena, que hoje tinha o cabelo solto, que lhe dava pelos cotovelos, optou por ser formal.

Ami - Os gelados são muito bons. - cruzou os braços.

Não disse mais nada, ficando assim a conversa suspensa. Hiroshi achava toda a cena muita engraçada visto que Eric não parecia ter nenhum problema em conquistar qualquer rapariga com um simples olá, isto ia ser um combate renhido. Decidiu ser ele a quebrar o gelo enquanto a pobre rapariga focava-se no menu para evitar o seu amigo.

Hiroshi - Ok, qual é o truque para sobreviver aqui? - fez gestos abertos - Como é possível não morrer de tédio?

Rika riu alegremente.

Rika - Bem temos muitos festivais, existem muitas feiras durante o fim de semana e algumas provas desportivas. Acho que tens é de saber procurar bem. - Rika segurava no menu - O que faziam na China?

Hiroshi - Sair à noite, sexo, beber até cair... - Hiroshi mantinha a conversa enquanto consultava em simultâneo o menu.

Miyu (revirou os olhos) - Típico!

Hiroshi (chinês) - Como se soubesse o que fazer em Hong Kong...

Miyu (chinês) - Se tivesses os tomates para sair da baixa, talvez.

Miyu desafiou-o com um olhar de superioridade e pousou o seu menu delicadamente na mesa. Hiroshi sorriu e acabou por admitir a derrota, tendo já em mente o que pedir. A empregada aproximou-se da mesa, com um uniforme negro e com uma bata branca com bordas em croché rosa pronta para anotar o pedido.

Empregada - Ciao ragazzi! Bem vindos ao Dulce Gusto! O que vão pedir?

Hiroshi - Queria uma bola do de rum.

Miyu - Eu queria duas de shortcake de morango com chantilly.

Rika - Eu queria uma bola de chocolate com avelãs.

Eric - Café simples. Preto.

A empregada anotava todos os pedidos com rapidez enquanto tentava observar Eric com atenção.

Ami - Eu queria um sorvete de limão.

Percebeu que tinha sido ignorada pois a adolescente de cabelos aos papelotes não tinha mexido a caneta e continuava a observar o loiro que por sua vez a observava com atenção. Ami suspirou.

Ami - Eu queria um sorvete de limão... - disse a contra gosto.

A empregada acordou do transe e desculpou-se, afirmando que traria rapidamente o seu pedido. Não podia culpar a rapariga pelo seu mau humor mas o loiro começava a fritar a sua paciência, não só sentou-se à sua frente, forçando-a a olhar para si, como nem sequer fazia um esforço para a deixar em paz. Observava a janela enquanto Miyu e Hiroshi discutiam qual o melhor clube de Hong Kong até decidiu encarar o seu oponente.

Ami (sarcástica) - Sabias que as pessoas adoram ser observadas?

Eric - Temos uma sociedade muito egocêntrica, eu diria. - mostrou um sorriso de desafio.

Ami inclinou-se sobre a mesa ainda com os braços cruzados.

Ami - Sabes que isso só funciona em romances de treta, certo? Os instintos de sobrevivência acabam sempre por ripostar. - deu enfase à última palavra.

Eric também se inclinou ligeiramente sobre a mesa, divertido.

Eric - E porque ficaste com a ideia que te queria seduzir.

Ami foi apanhada de surpresa e antes que pudesse pensar numa resposta a empregada chegou com o pedido, deixando a tensão presa por um fio. O trio da ponta observava com atenção a troca acessa de palavras e de forma coordenada tiraram uma colherada do seu gelado e levaram-na à boca. Ami observou o seu sorbet e em seguida o café de Eric e encontrou a forma perfeita de ripostar, largando um bocado enorme de gelado ácido no café negro do loiro. Miyu, Hiroshi e Rika apenas observavam com choque e Eric apenas pegou na chávena e tomou um gole do líquido cafeínado.

Eric - Ficou melhor ainda. - pousou a chávena em seguida.

Não foi o que esperava e ficou desarmada. Ficou curiosa se ele apenas estaria a fingir ou não mas a sua expressão fechada não o entregava. Engoliu a seco e observava com atenção a chávena que se aproximou de si com um toque de Eric.

Eric - Porque não experimentas?

Ami procedeu com cautela, levantando a chávena muito quente do pires, e levou aos lábios o objecto de porcelana. Assim que provou o conteúdo fez uma expressão de horror e nojo pousando com brusquidão a chávena. Tentou compôr-se durante alguns segundos mas o que tinha provado era simplesmente uma combinação monstruosa.

Ami - Mentiroso.. - falou levemente - Isso é muito mau!

Eric - Pois é. - sorriu maliciosamente.

Ami afastou a chávena e aproximou o seu pedido do centro da mesa. Em seguida pegou na pequena colher de café e entregou-a a Eric. Tinha de confessar que tinha sido uma boa partida.

Ami - Para me redimir. Aceitas o gelado do horror como um pedido de desculpas?

Eric - Quanto mais horrendo, melhor. - aceitou a colher minúscula.

Ami mostrou um sorriso genuíno e provou um pouco do sorvete de limão. Ainda era muito mau mas comparado com o café envenenado era uma benção. Eric gostou bastante do gelado e a empregada foi simpática o suficiente para trazer outra colher. Miyu parecia estar quase a explodir de felicidade contida e Hiroshi riu silenciosamente. Ami acabou por desistir do seu pedido e pousou a colher em derrota. Eric lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

Eric - Porque pediste algo que não gostas?

Ami - Porque perdi a aposta da semana passada. Todas as sextas eu e a Miyu apostamos alguma coisa e a perdedora tem de pedir o que odeia.

Eric - Parece-me justo.

Ami riu com o disparate e observou Miyu que parecia estar a meio de um ataque epiléptico. Acabaram por conversar todos entre si sobre assuntos banais e quando se levantaram para pagar a conta, Eric ofereceu-se. Ami ia refutar mas ele insistiu.

Eric - Para a próxima, pagam vocês. - disse enquanto guardava a carteira.

Saíram da loja e assim que chegaram ao parque do Rei Pinguim, estranhamente vazio, Rika teve de seguir noutra direcção e acabaram por ficar os quatro sobre a luz do sol que se dissipava cada vez mais depressa. As nuvens ficaram cada vez mais escuras e do nada uma chuva fraca caiu e foi ficando cada vez mais forte até se tornar numa tempestade. Miyu tirou a chave do pescoço e invocou o seu bastão.

Miyu - Ó chave que guardas o poder do Leão sagrado revela a natureza do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Miyu, pelo poder que me foi concedido liberta-o agora.

Quase instantâneamente, Miyu apontou o seu bastão e concentrando-se conseguiu materializar uma bola de fogo que forçou a carta a aparecer. Ami espantada com o feito, viu com cuidado o aspecto de um joker infantil, com um grande chapéu com duas pontas compridas e um fato que lembrava um bobo da corte a pairar a meio do espaço na sua nuvem particular e parecia estar furiosa. Miyu correu para a ponta oposta à medida que tentava acertar na carta mas apenas fez com que ela viesse na direcção de Ami que não estava preparada para lidar com um forte jacto de água na cara. Tinha a certeza que seria atingida.

Eric - Deus do fogo, vinde a mim.

Segurando um amuleto de papel com caracteres chineses, lançou-o uma forte chama que esturricou a pobre carta e a magoou no braço. Foi o suficiente para a distrair e para Miyu a capturar.

Miyu - Volta à tua forma original, Carta de Sakura!

Sem tendo maneira de retalhar, a carta acabou por ser capturada e voou até as mãos de Eric que sentia-se aborrecido pelo feito simples. Miyu voltou a tranformar o seu bastão em chave a avançou com determinação para perto de Eric, parando a centímetros do rapaz com uma pose furiosa.

Miyu (revoltada) - Não posso crer! Devolve isso, já!

Hiroshi juntou-se à comoção, afastando Miyu com um toque leve.

Hiroshi - Não sejas má perdedora loirinha. Foi justo. A carta junta-se a quem a derrotou e foi o meu amigo que fez isso. A tua supervisora não te tinha avisado?

Miyu bufou de raiva e acabou por arrastar Ami que preferia manter-se em silêncio. Caminharam para a sua casa pelas estradas ladeadas de árvores sendo bombardeadas de perguntas sobre a estranha chuva que se tinha abatido sobre Tomoeda naquela tarde. Miyu tratou de responder a todas as perguntas que a sua mãe colocava enquanto Ami tentava esquecer o incidente desta tarde, velhos hábitos custavam a morrer.

 **Mansão dos Li - Tomoeda**

Eric e Hiroshi acabavam de entrar pela porta da mansão principal dos Li recebidos por Wei que lhes entregava duas toalhas. Estavam satisfeitos por terem conseguido uma carta desta vez e quando caminhavam pelo grande salão de mogno para contarem as novidades ao seu mestre ouviram uma voz feminina. Espreitaram com curiosidade e viram Shaoran Li a receber uma cara familiar.

Meiling - Tiveram saudades minhas?

 **Continua no próximo capítulo.**

~*~ AnGe Lille ~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**CCNE - If I'm not number one, Than I'd rather be lonely**

Um pouco cansados, molhados da cabeça aos pés e com boa disposição, Eric e Hiroshi entram na mansão Li com alguma confiança depois de terem capturado a sua primeira carta. Ao fecharem a porta principal notaram a presença de uma voz familiar mas improvável para aquele lugar. Hiroshi moveu-se rapidamente e observou Meiling a conversar alegremente com Wei. Meiling tinha crescido imenso, sendo tão alta quanto qualquer um dos homens naquela sala, com o seu longo cabelo negro e liso que lhe chegava a meio das costas preso num rabo de cavalo e com um vestido pesado de algodão que lhe cobria todo o corpo, parecia imponente, contrastando com o seu sorriso aberto.

Hiroshi (confuso) - O que raio fazes aqui?

Meiling notou a presença dos dois e cumprimentou Eric com uma vénia breve e foi respondida com uma maior reverência. Por fim abraçou o moreno de aspecto punk.

Meiling - Não sabia que tinhas ocupado o papel do meu marido. - espicaçou-o.

O rapaz retribuiu o abraço demonstrando a saudade que tinha da jovem adulta. Wei mostrou-se feliz pelo reencontro e ausentou-se para os seus afazeres. Sentaram-se os dois no grande sofá de couro que embelezava a grande sala de estar decorada numa linha europeia tradicional que apostava nos tons escuros e nas madeiras robustas.

Hiroshi (sarcástico) - Perdon madame!

Meiling(ri-se) - Estava só a meter-me contigo, vim fazer voluntariado em Tomoeda. Sabes que fica muito bem para a imagem da família.

Eric afastou-se um pouco da reunião e acabou por se conformar com o cadeirão desconfortável livre. Percebeu que o seu mestre tinha as feições carregadas com angústia e o cheiro nauseabundo fazia denotar o seu mau humor. Decidiu apenas informar o mais relevante do dia.

Eric - Capturamos uma carta hoje. - disse num tom sério e controlado.

Li (olhar vazio) - ...

A reacção tinha sido a esperada. Não houve resposta, sinal de que poderia manter-se em silêncio e suportar a conversa de tom exagerado dos dois sentados à sua frente. Serviu-se de um copo de vinho tinto e apenas observou enquanto Meiling e Hiroshi trocavam impressões.

Meiling (entusiasmada) - Mas estão a gostar de Tomoeda? É muito bonito!

O entusiasmo de Meiling era sem dúvida uma das coisas que Hiroshi mais sentia falta nesta mansão fria mas teve de se controlar com a afirmação absurda.

Hiroshi (revira os olhos) - É uma seca, nada como tinhas descrito - senta-se esparramado no sofá - Nem sequer tem nada que se goze...

Meiling riu ao perceber que o punk não tinha mudado nada nos seus pensamentos devassos. Tentou controlar o impulso de rir e tentou uma abordagem mais educativa.

Meiling - Não sejas assim! - bate na cabeça de Hiroshi - Nunca aprendes. E tu Eric? Vejo que apanhaste uma carta hoje. Qual foi?

Eric mostrou a carta The Rain* sem interesse. Entregou-a à jovem que viu os nomes escritos numa letra rude que reclamava a posse da carta mágica para os dois rapazes. Wei apareceu na sala e com uma vénia fez sinal de que o jantar estava servido. Dirigiram-se com passos ligeiros para a imponente sala de jantar com uma mesa de toalha branca com lugares suficientes para uma grande comitiva. Os pratos chineses estavam em grandes travessas brilhantes juntamente com uma grande selecção de bebidas, tudo planeado ao pormenor para receber a jovem patroa. As cinco empregadas estavam de pé perto do acesso da cozinha prontas para receber ordens.

Meiling (cordial) - Podem descansar, requisitaremos os vossos serviços na altura oportuna.

Os trabalhadores deixaram os patrões a jantarem mas para infelicidade de Meiling a privacidade dada de nada lhe serviu. Li não falou uma única vez e Hiroshi e Eric também não pois apenas podiam intervir assim que o seu mestre lhes desse permissão. Foi uma meia hora longa com olhares evitados e a apreciar os detalhes dos jarros e quadros valiosos até a exaustão. Hiroshi e Eric fizeram uma vénia e acabaram por subir. Meiling olhou com dureza para o seu primo casmurro e respirou fundo mostrando a sua irritação tentando fazer claro o que pensava com palavras.

Meiling - Não devias...

Foi rudemente interrompida com o gesto abrupto de Li, que se levantou deitando a cadeira no chão, levou duas garrafas para o seu escritório fechado e isolou-se com uma bater pesado da porta. Meiling sentiu-se envergonhada pelo comportamento infantil do primo que chamou a atenção dos servos. Fez sinal para que começassem a limpar e agradeceu com um sorriso silencioso o jantar. Foi acompanhada por Wei pelos longos corredores de uma mansão que parecia cada vez mais solitária a cada passo.

Meiling - Ele está cada vez pior, aquele vício é terrível.

O vício de fechar-se sobre si mesmo, Meiling preferiu deixar esta parte para si.

Wei - Infelizmente os homens preferem cobrir os seus sentimentos com soluções que os aproximam a um passo vagaroso da morte.

Meiling (triste) - É uma pena que ele já não siga os teus conselhos.

Wei - Não podemos obrigar a escutar quem não ouve.

Wei despediu-se da jovem chinesa que preparava para se deitar e avançou até a porta entreaberta dos dois jovens discípulos da qual emanava uma luz azulada acompanhada por sons fortes de tiros e vozes masculinas com interferências. Espreitou com cuidado, prezava a segurança e privacidade dos senhores que servia, tratando de cumprir o seu dever.

Wei - Precisam de alguma coisa meninos?

Apenas conseguia ver a silhueta escura iluminada de Hiroshi e Eric não permitindo ver as suas caras mas pelo carregar incessante dos botões percebeu que estavam concentrados no video jogo de batalha que enchia o ecrã de 30 polegadas com imagens fortes e vibrantes. Hiroshi coçou a cabeça e levantou a mão aberta, sinal de que estava bem e apenas precisava de se concentrar na partida.

Hiroshi - Nop. Fecha a porta, por favor. - dirigiu-se com uma voz vazia.

Wei - Boa noite. - disse com reverência.

Eric bateu um botão rápido saindo do jogo com um suicídio e concentrou-se. Conseguia de olhos fechados visualizar o corredor com a batida dos pés do mordomo no soalho mesmo estando almofadado por uma enorme carpete de vermelho cor de vinho. Assim que os passos soaram mais como uma batuque seco, Wei estava nas escadas e isso significava que a costa estava livre. Abriu os olhos e deitou-se na cadeira flexível jogando o comando preto no chão. Hiroshi colocou no modo de visualização, de forma a seguir o jogo de outros jogadores que providenciava barulho abafando a conversa.

Hiroshi - Explica-me o café e diz-me que é para venderes romances pirosos.

Fez com que os cigarros que tinha na bolsa ao pé da porta voassem até a sua mão e acendeu um, sugando o fumo numa golfada. Ofereceu um ao loiro que despenteava o cabelo e se debruçou sobre os joelhos.

Eric - Nop.

Era uma dupla negação, à oferta de um prego no caixão e à afirmação de Hiroshi. Olhou com frieza para o amigo que mostrava confusão no olhar.

Hiroshi - Quer dizer que 'tas mesmo interessado nela? - fez uma expressão confusa - Meu... que desperdício de tempo.

Eric agarrou na sua garrafa de cerveja e tentou pensar no que dizer encontrando-se com uma grave falta de palavras. Como explicar o momento bizarro de conexão que tinha partilhado com uma miúda anti-social e que não o fizesse parecer-se com um idiota? Não existiam palavras suficientes para este momento. A decisão foi esquivar-se.

Eric (contrariado) - Queres que te diga? - bebeu um gole - Foda-se.

Hiroshi (riu baixo) - Xi... O rapazito bonito ficou apanhadito. Olha, a primeira coisa interessante que aconteceu neste fim de mundo...

Eric - Pois...

Eric olhou para o ecrã com imagens violentas para não ter de ver o seu suposto amigo a convulsar-se a rir como se isto fosse a melhor piada do universo. Ao perceber que estava a ser ignorado, Hiroshi acabou o cigarro e acalmou-se, tentando ser compreensivo.

Hiroshi - Tava só a me meter contigo. - mostrou um sorriso sincero - Podes ser honesto, eu cubro-te. O Li só descobre depois de ela ter um anel no dedo, se for por mim.

Eric mostrou mordeu o lábio e estranhou a simpatia. Pousou a garrafa e agachou-se para apanhar o comando , sentando-se posteriormente direito na cadeira. Hiroshi acompanhou o gesto sabendo que iriam começar outra ronda.

Eric - Obrigado. - Mexeu no cabelo, despentando-o - Outra volta?

Hiroshi - Bora!

Tudo indicava que pela noite dentro iam soar tiros e gritos de mortes dolorosas e isso agradava a ambos.

 **Casa Okinawa - Sala de Estar**

Finalmente tinham chegado a casa depois de uma longa caminhada em que o vento apenas tinha piorado a sua tortuosa penitência de atravessarem Tomoeda molhadas como um gato pingado. Miyu tinha alegremente se ocupado de conversar com a mãe de Ami que tentava chegar ao fundo da questão como se a existência do universo dependesse disso, pensou Ami, que estava saturada de ouvir as teorias idióticas quando tudo o que queria fazer era tomar banho e parar de tremer.

Sra. Okinawa - Mas e como achas que começou? Foi do nada!

Ami - Não faço ideia! Podemos mudar de assunto? - embrulhava-se na toalha que lhe tinha sido oferecida - Eu sei tanto quanto tu acerca da chuva!

Miyu (constrangida) - Tenho a certeza que a Ami está apenas cansada, ela apanhou a chuva por minha causa, obriguei-a a ter comigo ao parque porque me tinha esquecido de uma coisa.

A Senhora Okinawa iria repreender a sua filha respondona mas achou melhor deixar passar esta vez, ela estava claramente afectada pelo frio e não queria dar má imagem para os outros de que era pouco compreensiva como mãe. As duas amigas subiram em segundos para se enfiarem por debaixo de água quente e assim que estavam prontas juntaram-se a uma mesa já posta para o jantar, com pratos servidos, no qual dos dois pais e Akane esperavam por elas, Akane já impaciente e a tentar resgatar o seu jantar com os seus dedos pequenos. Todos pareciam estar interessados em partilharem e falaram dos seus respectivos dias mas Ami apenas pairava absorta na sua mente voltando para a realidade quando Akane contava os seus feitos académicos.

Akane (sorridente) - E hoje tivemos um teste surpresa de inglês e tive 100%.

Todos, excepto Ami, sorriram e fizeram trejeitos satisfeitos com o resultado obtido pelo benjamim da família.

Miyu - Muito bem! - impressionada - Bem vinda à tortura!

Sr. Okinawa - A educação e a disciplina deve começar cedo, o caminho para o sucesso trabalha-se desde o berço.

Miyu engoliu a seco o arroz discordando veemente deste pensamento, que na sua opinião, apenas tornava os jovens japoneses inseguros, nervosos e incapazes de lidarem com a pressão sofrida, o que explicava os suicídios comuns em épocas de exames. Experiente na arte de agradar pais, guardou o sem pensamento e mostrou o sem melhor sorriso. A senhora Okinawa olhou para Ami e reparou no seu olhar ausente.

Sra. Okinawa (preocupada) - Não disseste uma palavra, querida. Estás bem?

Ami (suspirou) - Ia discordar com grande parte das coisas, não me apetece discutir em frente aos convidados. - olhou para a irmã mais nova - Parabéns Akane! Sê a prodigiosa filha que eles nunca tiveram.

Akane sorriu contente com o feito. Os seus pais apenas tomaram isso como o seu habitual mau génio no que toca a assuntos sérios, Ami tinha a tendência de discordar por discorda na sua opinião, então ignoraram a sua atitude ausente durante o jantar e como ambos tinham bastante trabalho dispensaram as estudantes para a sobremesa. Akane saltou do balcão da cozinha com a sua taça colorida com as cores do arco-íris, conteúdo gelado com smarties coloridos, e saltou para o sofá tomando conta da televisão da sala. Ami revirou os olhos com a atitude infantil e tanto ela como Miyu subiram para o seu quarto, para falarem à vontade.

Miyu - Vou fechar a porta.

Ami sentou-se no seu cadeirão preferido, era vermelho, de aspecto real e já um pouco gasto nas costuras, algumas já rebentadas. Todo o resto do quarto era muito organizado e para além da cama, uma estante de livros e uma secretária com um computador que servia também de toucador nada muito saltava à vista que indicasse a personalidade de Ami. Tinha um quadro horrendo que dava a Miyu pesadelos atrás da porta e um pequeno poster com frases de filósofos que parecia ter sido escolhido por ela mas o resto podia muito bem passar por algo insípido de uma revista. E ao longo de quase 10 anos não tinha mudado nem um pouco. Aproximou-se de Ami que saboreava a sua salada de fruta na taça azul escura e atacou a sua bela taça vermelha.

Ami (comia) - Ehh ouh que-é horje? - Sentou-se no puff com a boca cheia de gelado.

Ami referia-se à habitual rotina de sexta feira onde falariam das manchetes das revistas cor de rosa, pois Miyu adorava expor a sua opinião feroz sobre a vida pública das celebridades, e Ami exporia o seu ponto de vista na actualidade política e científica, não conseguia lidar com assuntos fúteis durante muito tempo. Achou estranho Miyu não ter já as suas revistas à mão.

Miyu - Hoje um assunto mais importante leva o destaque da nossa tertúlia semanal. - pousou a taça depois de ter comido em duas colheradas o gelado - Explica-me tudo o que aconteceu na gelataria!

Teria de tentar arrancar alguma coisa da sua melhor amiga embora soubesse que dificilmente ela iria colaborar, tudo o que se tratasse de romance tinha um grande veto de Ami principalmente se fosse a sua vida amorosa. Ami evitou a questão com o seu melhor aliado.

Ami (sarcástica) - Não estavas lá? - comeu outra colher - Não me digas que a clonagem foi bem sucedida?

Miyu revirou os olhos e fez a sua pose de séria mas ligeiramente ofendida. Pousou a sua taça e deixou-a na escrivaninha de Ami. Sentou-se na cama de lençóis brancos e sentou-se de joelhos, pose facilitada pelas leggins e sueter enorme que Ami lhe tinha emprestado.

Miyu (implora) - Vá lá! - saltava na cama como uma criança - Explica já tudo!

Ami (pousou a taça) - Queixam-se tanto por tentar ser mais simpática. Finalmente sou simpática e trocem-me os miolos na mesma - suspirou - Digo já que foi a minha tentativa de evitar arrancar-lhe os olhos.

Miyu (com horror) - Que é isso! Não cometas um crime contra a beleza!

Exasperada, fez uma expressão dramática. Ami cruzou os braços, para conforto, com as feições sérias e um pouco apáticas.

Ami - Estava a passar-me, ele não me deixava em paz. Foi apenas em legítima defesa.

Miyu deitou-se e ficou pensativa durante uns minutos deixando tempo para Ami se descoser e dar o tempo para que pudesse verbalizar a sua linha de pensamento.

Ami (pensativa) - É simpático e pelo menos não é como os idiotas do ginásio ou os hipsters mas foi algo meio esquisito. Quando lhe toquei por acidente na mesa do café parece que foi electrocutada. Não sei, passei a sentir sentimentos fortes por ele.

Miyu parecia estar possuída pois contorcia-se de forma quase incontrolável sendo ignorada por Ami que estava absorvida em si mesma.

Ami (séria) - Deve ser mais um efeito colateral destas cartas e/ou magia. Não é possível um estranho ser importante para mim daquela maneira. Não é lógico.

Miyu (gritinhos) - Oh, que fofo! - deitou-se de costas, ficando com a cabeça para baixo - Um romance que atravessa os tempos, almas gémeas que não podem ser separadas pe..

Ami fez um gesto de pausa.

Ami (nauseada) - Ok, vamos parar por aí. Estou a ficar doente. - sorriu divertida pelo olhar destroçado da amiga - Deite tempo para elaborares.

Miyu - Engraçadinha! - sentou-se num ápice - E achas que lhe vais dar uma oportunidade?

Ami - Para me cortar os travões, observar a dormir e controlar tudo o que eu faço? - fingiu entusiasmo.

Miyu (exasperada) - Pára de tornar o amor de Edward e da Bella assustador!

Riram as duas com vontade e começaram a sua tertúlia habitual, por fim.

 **Mansão Li - Escadaria principal.**

Meiling tinha acabado de buscar um copo de água na cozinha e ao passar pelas janelas altas da escadaria oponente de madeira assustou-se com os reflexos de luzes que quase a ofuscavam. Acabou por prosseguir para o seu quarto, deveria ser apenas uma das empregadas a sair do serviço.

 **Casa Sakura - Quarto Principal**

Sakura sentia a sua pulsação descontrolada a pulsar nos seus ouvidos enquanto tentava controlar o pânico. O chiar alto de travões tinha-a despertado de um som tranquilo e um motor alto parecia ter parado perto da sua casa. Assustada, aproximou-se da sua janela, com os estores a providenciarem alguma esconderijo, e viu um carro conhecido de cor cinzenta. Pensaria estar a alucinar mas sabia que tinha de ser, era o Porsche de Li. Não conseguia perceber o que estava lá a fazer, talvez fosse um engano... Passadas duas longas horas Sakura começou a pensar que não era o caso. Cada segundo que passava era como se um peso adicional caísse sobre os seus ombros, quebrando-a aos poucos sem saber durante quanto tempo mais aguentaria. O condutor apenas permanecia imóvel, focado na sua pequena casa. Como se a estivesse a observar. O pavor tinha já à muito passado a uma imploração, de que algo acontecesse de uma vez. O toque do telefone fixo acordou-a e caminhou até a sua mesa de cabeceira, ligando a luz distraída.

Sakura (voz trémula) - Estou?

Meiling (preocupada) - Sakura? És tu?

Afastou o auscultador e respirou fundo tentando parecer calma.

Sakura - Sim, sou eu. Porque me estás a ligar do Japão? - apontou com curiosidade.

Meiling - Nada te escapa... Vim cá e gostava de saber se amanhã querias recordar os velhos tempos.

Sakura (sorriu) - Claro. Vem ter ao centro, vão fazer a exposição das barraquinhas.

Meiling - Combinado, até amanhã então.

Sakura - Adeus.

Desligou a chamada com as mãos trémulas e correu para perto da janela enquanto o som alto de motor voltou a funcionar e quando chegou à janela a máquina cinzenta tinha desaparecido. Deitou-se com o corpo perro e desperta da adrenalina que corria pelas veias, atenta a qualquer perigo que pudesse acontecer. Tentando adormecer.

 **Casa Okinawa**

Miyu olhava o seu reflexo no espelho verificando a sua maquilhagem em tons nude, para um ar natural. Vestia o robe que estava em casa de Ami, na eventualidade de cá passar uma noite, e impaciente organizava os seus pincéis agora limpos. Acabaram por perder as horas ao verem filmes e adormeceram sem darem por isso, a sua mãe tinha sido avisada, mas agora esperava impaciente pelo idiota do seu irmão que estava imensamente atrasado. A sua roupa de emergência estava separada em malas idênticas, de cores diferentes, dependendo do que queria vestir. Ela era incapaz de perceber a dificuldade em pegar numa mala amarela, colocar no carro e trazer antes de ir para o trabalho, que segundo as suas contas já deveria ter começado à meia hora. Pensando que ganharia raízes a campainha finalmente tocou mas quando lá chegou, Ami tinha aberto a porta.

Ami - Bom dia - foi cordial - Como estás?

Tetsuya, como sempre, parecia ter sido atordoado quando Amy apenas tinha sido simpática. Era realmente um teste à sua paciência de fashionista desesperada. Não percebia porque fazia aquele sorriso meio desastrado que usava nas bimbas porque se babava, devia estar a testar se lhe ia bater em público ou não.

Tetsuya - Bom dia. Vim deixar a roupa para a Miyu. Tenho pena que tenham de aturá-la durante tanto tempo. - mostrou um sorriso alegre.

Ami - Não foi nada demais. - aceitou a bolsa - Queres entrar?

Tetsuya - Já estou atrasado para o trabalho mas agradeço o convite. Adeus.

Ami - Adeus.

Retirou levemente a bolsa das mãos de Ami e correu para o piso superior para trocar para o seu vestido longo, sandálias castanhas e muitos acessórios esotéricos, era um bom dia para ser espiritual/hippie. Quando estava a calçar-se observou que Ami tinha escolhido o vestido branco com rendas largo, que lhe dava até ao joelho, com as sabrinas castanhas gastas com o cabelo preso numa trança que Akane estava a acabar.

Miyu - Uau! Muito bem!

Akane sorriu confiante com o elogio, embora Miyu não lhe quisesse partir o coração e dizer que estava um pouco torto, Ami segurava a boneca e entregou-a à sua irmã mais nova sendo obrigada a prometer que não se esqueceriam de trazer algo para ela. Assim, caminharam pelas ruas calma de Tomoeda até a praça central onde todos os últimos sábados de cada mês uma feira com diversos artesãos exponha a sua arte. As barraquinhas de madeira eram pequenas e tinham um aspecto robusto com largos detalhes saídos de um filme de animação, com arcos e desenhos cravados, sendo algo arredondadas. Na barraca de brinquedos Ami procurava algo que fosse interessante o suficiente e Miyu deu-lhe um toque leve no ombro.

Miyu - O que achas?

Segurava um kit de costura para bonecas e acharam por bem dar a busca como encerrada. Em seguida, fizeram a ronda habitual com Ami a comprar um conjunto de canetas e Miyu a voltar à barraca onde havia uma colecção de anéis dos signos do zodíaco chinês e cada mês voltavam para que ela ficasse mais perto de completar a sua. Infelizmente, o anel não era a única coisa que Miyu gostava e isso implicava que Ami tivesse de esperar pelo menos meia hora até que ela visse tudo de uma ponta à outra. Completamente aborrecida, virou-se para o expositor mais próximo e contemplava como é que algo tão simples, fios de ouro com um berloque, pudessem custar um rim.

\- Posso comprar-to.

Ami assustou-se com a voz tão próxima de si e saltou. Ao virar-se viu que se tratava de Eric, com um polo azul e calças caqui. Tentou acalmar-se do ataque cardíaco.

Ami (atrapalhada) - Estava só a ver, à espera da Miyu.

Eric sorriu, com charme. Ficou completamente desnorteada com o comportamento inusitado de quem mal lhe olhava no dia anterior e sem querer bateu com a mão na mesa branca acabando por derrubar um colar. Rezando para não partir nada, ou teria mesmo de vender um rim, acabou por suspirar de alívio quando viu a peça intacta. Eric, que também se tinha agachado para ajudar, fez com que as mãos de ambos se tocassem e Ami largou o fio com um espasmo. Toda a gente na barraca, incluindo uma satisfeita Miyu, os observava e fez com que rezasse por um buraco onde se pudesse esconder, fez a primeira coisa que se lembrou.

Ami - Sinto muito... - fez uma vénia cordial.

Proprietária (riso alto) - Deixa estar rapariga, acidentes acontecem.

Eric tinha planeado em como chamar a atenção de Ami mas parece que a simpatia foi o passo acertado, tinha-a desarmado por completo. Como o universo parecia estar a dar-lhe uma dica achou por bem continuar o espectáculo de senhor extrovertido. Olhou para o colar e decidiu subir a parada.

Eric - Vou comprar, por favor. - falou com um sorriso.

Ami ficou em choque.

Proprietária (alegre) - Sim senhor! Quer embrulhado ou a sua namorada vai já usar?

Completamente consternada, ia negar a relação não existente mas Eric foi mais rápido e interrompeu-a antes de poder dizer alguma coisa.

Eric - Para usar já, para complementar a beleza da mulher que a vai usar.

Vermelha como um tomate, evitou os olhares das mulheres que com inveja, por Eric estar com alguém como ela, e admiração, porque queriam que os seus namorados fossem assim. Observava as folhas castanhas e amarelas no chão enquanto Eric se deliciava com um espectáculo na primeira fila. Ami ponderou as hipóteses, podiam fugir, podia agarrar naquele maldito fio dourado com uma flor de cerejeira esculpida em ouro e estrangulá-lo mas sabia que isso a ficaria mal vista, com a possibilidade de ser repreendida pela sua querida mãe que tanto mantinha as aparências. Tinha ficado encurralada, a única opção era aceitar o maldito presente.

Ami - Obrigado. - mostrou um sorriso falso.

Virou-se de costas para ele e afastou a trança de Akane. Eric apreciava como as curvas eram escondidas pelo tecido largo, adicionando outra camada de mistério, e reparou em como o cabelo ganhava madeixas muito claras ao sol. Aproveitou a ocasião para roçar os dedos levemente na pele suave da rapariga, aproximando com cuidado do ouvido, para que a próxima provocação ficasse entre os dois.

Eric (murmuro) - Xeque princesa, é a tua vez.

Sabia que a tinha enfurecido, tinha de colocar o jogo em aberto, tinha de a atrair de alguma maneira. O dinheiro não tinha sido problema, Hiroshi gastaria 32 mil ienes numa só noite em Hong Kong, ser discípulo de Li tinha as suas vantagens. Ami suspirou fundo e virou-se repentinamente ficando a centímetros de Eric.

Ami (murmurou) - É melhor ficares acordado, num piscar de olhos deixo-te apenas com os peões.

Eric sorriu maliciosamente. O tom tinha saído um pouco ríspido demais mas ele merecia a sua fúria por a atormentar assim. Miyu fez uma expressão de espanto, a atracção entre os dois era forte, teria de agir rapidamente antes que o idiota do Hiroshi desse cabo de tudo. Correu para pagar as suas compras. Ele aproximava-se às 3 horas. Tirou a sua carteira. Ela acendeu um cigarro. Miyu e Eric estavam já mais distantes porque Ami afastou-se. Apressou-se mas quando saía com o saco na mão já tudo estava arruinado por conta do chinês. Ele era sem dúvida uma abominação, uma maldição que atormentava o casal. Eles trocavam ideias enquanto Ami verificava o seu telemóvel por mensagens. Mostrou o seu sorriso mais simpático.

Miyu (animada) - Não sabia que vinham cá hoje! - olhou com desprezo para Hiroshi - Pensei que era demasiado aborrecido para certos tipos.

Hiroshi - Vim cá apoiar o meu irmão nas suas conquistas, bebé. - deu uma passa no cigarro - Não te leves tanto em consideração.

Miyu respirou fundo e fez gestos dramáticos com Hiroshi a imitá-la. Ignorou o idiota ambulante e focou-se em algo mais importante, a felicidade da sua amiga.

Miyu - E estão apenas de passagem? - afastou o fumo do tabaco.

Hiroshi - Viemos para acompanhar alguém, serviço de guarda costas. - sorriu acabando o cigarro. - Ali, estás a ver? - apontou para a pastelaria.

Miyu via que se tratava de uma mulher chinesa que acompanhava.. Sakura? Ambas pareciam ter saído de um anúncio, eram absolutamente it girls com uma figura magnífica. Meiling cumprimentou Hiroshi e fez sinal de que estava tudo bem. Não conseguia acreditar que a mulher com ar profissional era mesmo a sua amiga, estava tão diferente... E Sakura partilhava a mesma linha de pensamento.

Meiling - Mal consigo acreditar que aquelas duas raparigas aceitaram mesmo ajudar-te!

Sakura - Sim, tive sorte - encolheu os ombros - Quase que só ficava com a Miyu.

Meiling - Deixa-me adivinhar, a loira de vestido hippie é a Miyu.

Sakura fez um tímido sorriso, evitando julgar Ami, e bebeu um gole do café. Gostava da pastelaria com aspecto francês, fazia com que um dia cinzento ganhassem cor com os seus doces coloridos, teria de levar algo para o Kero. Visto que Sakura nada dizia, Meiling rendeu-se.

Meiling - Tenho de as conhecer. - olhou novamente para as barracas e viu que o grupo caminhava na sua direcção - Olha eles vêem aí.

Todos foram cordiais com as jovens adultas e fizeram uma vénia. Meiling levantou-se e tratou de cumprimentar as ajudantes de Sakura que esperava um grande espectáculo de afectos. Abraçou Miyu com vontade e era como se fossem amigas há décadas.

Meiling - Muito prazer em conhecer-te, Miyu! És tão bonita! Tenho a certeza que podia falar com uns contactos aqui se quisesses fazer alguns trabalhos na moda.

Miyu (entusiasmada) - Obrigado! É tão simpática! - riu envergonhada - Mas o meu futuro está a orientar as massas para um futuro sem atentados à moda.

Trocaram as duas risos esganiçados provocando risos dos outros intervenientes. Meiling virou-se para Ami e quando a tocou o seu sorriso desvaneceu para algo socialmente cordial, uma tentativa de não ser rude embora parecesse querer fugir. Ami notou a mudança embora todos os outros a tivessem ignorado ou fingindo não o ver. Sabia que não era o tipo de pessoa a que se fosse atraído, Miyu era a escultura brilhante e ela era o pódio baço que a suportava, nada de novo aí. Era assim com todos os outros e a chinesa que parecia uma modelo não seria diferente. Esforçou-se por ser agradável.

Meiling - Ami, correcto? - mostrou um sorriso fraco - É bom conhecer-te!

Mentira. Conseguia ler Meiling como um livro aberto mas achou que não valia a pena causar confusão por algo tão insignificante, não era vingativa, não lhe trazia nada de bom. Sorriu levemente.

Ami - É bom conhecê-la. - foi séria mas cordial.

Meiling - Óptimo! - parecia constrangida - Vou sentar-me, já tirei bastante do vosso tempo... Divirtam-se.

Despediram-se todos ao mesmo tempo e caminharam em frente, deixando-as às duas na esplanada do café de tons brancos e vermelhos. Assim que pareciam estar as duas suficientemente sozinhas Sakura desatou a rir e Meiling tapou a cara com vergonha.

Sakura (sarcástica) - Agora já sabes porque tive sorte em ficar com a Ami.

Meiling - Ela conseguiu perceber-me logo! Que vergonha! - bebeu o seu café - Fiquei assustada quando a toquei, tem uma magia muito forte... Espero que ela não tenha ficado a pensar que não gostei dela.

Sakura - Não te preocupes, tenho a certeza que ficas bem.

Continuaram a falar sobre os tempos de faculdade e as adaptações ao primeiros trabalhos num tom leve. Sakura não queria discutir a noite de ontem, não precisava de ter mais uma tarde estragada por causa do ego de um homem. O grupo acabou por passar a esplanada da terceira pastelaria de seguida porque Miyu teve um súbito desejo de comer gelado de Ferrero Rocher e acabaram por se dirigir à gelataria, novamente. Miyu e Hiroshi discutiam sobre tudo no que respeitava a Hong Kong e acabavam sempre em pólos opostos. Eric e Ami caminhavam atrás relativamente próximos.

Eric - Vá lá! Tens de me contar alguma coisa sobre ti! - ria divertido.

Sempre que tentava algum tema mais significativo, Ami conseguia sempre desviar o tema da conversa. Ela tentava resistir o máximo que conseguia mas estava a tornar-se difícil, pensavam de forma semelhante, partilhavam a mesma visão de vida, ele conseguia acompanhar as suas indirectas e Ami sabia que era apenas uma fachada do jogo que partilhavam. Mas como uma adolescente hormonal idiota ela não conseguia resistir ao sorriso bonito, ao cabelo loiro rebelde que contrastava com um estilo formal com roupas bem tratadas. E estava a divertir-se.

Ami - Muito bem... E se for uma troca? - a voz saiu um pouco rouca.

Eric quase não se reconhecia, aparentando ser sociável e extrovertido apenas porque permitia que a conversa fluísse. Agora que os dados se tinham invertido não lhe apetecia partilhar informação sobre si. Observou o sorriso de Ami, não o que ela mostrava como conveniência social ou por obrigação, mas o que ela apenas reservava a Miyu, um sorriso honesto e percebeu que valia a pena sacrificar alguma coisa por ele.

Eric - Muito bem... - rendeu-se - Mas eu pergunto primeiro. Cor favorita?

Ami (confusa) - Ah.. Preto.

Eric - Boa escolha, senhorita. Também é a minha cor favorita.

Ela passou a mão trémula pela testa e sorriu envergonhada, notou Eric. Não teve oportunidade de perguntar mais nada pois tinham chegado à gelataria. Assim que entraram, o sorriso que estimava desapareceu por completo e as sua face endureceu como pedra e os olhos mostravam dor. Observou o motivo de uma mudança súbita e viu Yoko e Yu a trocarem afectos de forma muito passional que abrandou assim que Rika se juntou à mesa, vinda da casa de banho.

Hiroshi - Como raios consegues comer tantos doces?

Miyu (revirou os olhos) - Como se te conseguisse explicar...

Ami tentou controlar-se mas sabia que o silêncio tinha-a traído. Esperava que Miyu pedisse depressa para poderem sair daquele lugar mas infelizmente Yoko tinha-as visto e aproximou-se como uma abutre e teve de fazer a sua entrada escandalosa.

Yoko (esganiçada) - Querida! Ainda bem que vieste! Anda sentar-te!

Levou Miyu consigo e arrastou-a para a mesa, fazendo sinal para a empregada levar o pedido até lá. Hiroshi coçou a cabeça e endireitou o seu casaco de cabedal, repensando se valeria a pena sofrer no meio daqueles desgraçados mas por fim acabou por sentar-se nas cadeiras em miniatura. Ami apertou o saco com força, ganhando coragem para enfrentar aquela mesa infernal, respirando fundo mas sendo apanhada por um abraço inesperado que a empurrou contra o corpo de Eric.

Eric (murmurou) - Vamos sair daqui.

Ami foi arrastada para a rua petrificada. A dor que sentia era sua, seria ela a arrastar-se para fora da sua miséria, não precisava de infiltrações de estranhos mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se grata por não ter de lutar outra batalha. Retribuiu o gesto com um sorriso e livrou-se das garras de Eric, sentando-se num banco de jardim ali perto. Yoko mostrava o desdém num amargo sorriso por a sua provocação ter falhado e tentou focar-se em outras coisas.

Yoko - E o que contas, querida? - falou de forma exagerada.

Miyu tinha sido encurralada mas ao ver as caras de desilusão do casalinho traidor por já não afectarem Ami tinha valido a pena. Rika, que até ao momento tinha estado a ler, olhou pela janela, mostrando-se alegre.

Rika (surpresa) - Não tinhas dito que tínhamos um casal novo! - deu uma palmada leve no braço de Miyu.

Yu quase se engasgou com o gelado que comia e olhou com raiva para Eric e Ami. Yoko puxou-lhe o casaco e tentou agarrar a sua atenção mas Miyu percebeu que ele não se importava muito, que bonito! Virou-se para Rika, que realmente valia um esforço.

Miyu - É uma bonita história de amor predestinado a florescer! A rapariga misteriosa e o misterioso aluno transferido. Um amor de gelo e fogo!

Miyu fazia gestos dramáticos como se apresentasse o conceito de um filme. Rika riu com vontade e as duas tentavam arranjar conceitos melhores. Hiroshi apenas observava as duas raparigas à sua frente, o seu melhor entretenimento nestes dias. Sabia que estava na hora de acompanhar Meiling a casa, protocolo da família Li, e levantou-se da cadeira desconfortável.

Hiroshi - Vocês são doidas. - coçou a cabeça - Até mais!

Miyu seguiu-o rapidamente e deu apenas um leve aceno de despedida, não podia perder a sua saída deste convívio estranho. Yoko mostrou o seu melhor sorriso de concurso de beleza e assim que a porta da gelataria se fechou, virou-se para Rika.

Yoko - Porque é que me fazes isto? - estava à beira de lágrimas - Como podes apoiar aquela?

Rika revirou os olhos e arrumou as suas coisas.

Rika - Sabes que mais, como queiras.

Estava a sair mas foi agarrada no braço com força.

Yoko (baixo) - Estavas no fundo do poço quando te encontrei, sabes que te mando para lá outra vez.

Rika ficou confusa com o tom ameaçador empregado por Yoko. Não queria perder a amizade dela mas pensava de depois de todos estes anos ela a via mais do que apenas uma seguidora. Convencida de que era uma verdadeira amiga, como estava errada. Aparentemente, ainda era apenas mais uma do seu gangue. Desapontada, libertou-se de Yoko e saiu transtornada, olhou para trás uma vez, talvez ela mostrasse algum arrependimento de a tratar assim mas foi brindada com dois amantes numa luta tragicamente idiota. Respirou fundo e tentou não chorar, andava às cegas, bateu em alguém e pediu desculpa sem perceber quem era.

Hiroshi - O que te aconteceu, miúda? - mostrou preocupação.

Rika - Na.. nada. - limpou a cara.

Hiroshi apagou o cigarro e ofereceu o braço para que Rika se apoiasse. Ela aceitou o gesto e caminharam os dois lado a lado. Não se sentia muito bem em deixar alguém como Rika sozinha a chorar, já parecia ter sido amolgada pelo mundo, era cruel não fazer nada. Hiroshi tentou que ela se animasse com algumas piadas mas sem resultado. Miyu, obviamente, apareceu completamente consternada do ar. Meu, que chata... Era sem dúvida a sua tortura. Nem acreditava que ainda tinha de levar com ela durante mais uns meses.

Miyu - Como te atreves! - fez uma pose dramática - Não atormentes a pobre madame!

Hiroshi - Com um garanhão como eu, garanto que ela fica satisfeita. - mostrou um sorriso malicioso.

Miyu fez uma expressão enojada mas Rika desatou a rir. Meiling apareceu finalmente e poderia deixar a loira para trás e ir descansar, tinha uma dor de cabeça do caralho mas tinha de se manter paciente. Aparentemente, ela ainda não tinha acabado a sua socialização.

Meiling (implorava) - Vá lá! Vais ser bem recebida lá em casa! Prometo!

Sakura cruzou os braços com incerteza enquanto era observada por pares de olhos curiosos, todos a forçarem a sua decisão para que pudessem finalmente ir para casa. Acabou por ceder à pressão e acedeu ao pedido de Meiling.

Sakura - Muito bem! Eu vou! - disse derrotada.

Ami despediu-se de todos mas quando chegou a vez de Eric ele abraçou-a com força, o que levou a que ela lhe desse um soco no estômago, dobrando-o a meio. Ami sorriu vingativa enquanto Hiroshi se partia a rir.

Ami - Xeque, idiota. E fica a saber que ninguém me toca sem a minha autorização. - virou-se para os outros - Bom fim de semana.

Miyu (confusa) - Adeus...? - encolheu os ombros e seguiu Ami.

Rika - Foi um prazer conhecê-las - fez uma vénia e seguiu-as.

Conseguiram apanhá-la já quase no fim da praça e perceberam que estava alegre. Rika apenas divertia-se no meio da situação mas Miyu queria uma explicação para o comportamento instável de Ami.

Miyu (exasperada) - O que foi aquilo?

Rika - Se não dermos um bocadinho de luta, que piada tem?

Miyu ficou ainda mais perturbada enquanto as outras duas riam-se com vontade enquanto caminhavam em direcção a casa.

 **Mansão Li**

Sentada no confortável sofá antigo, tinha ficado a par da nova vida de Meiling. Tinha dedicado o seu tempo às mais diversas causas sociais, tinha tirado um curso em diplomacia internacional e para além disso agora tinha um noivo chamado Chun, oriundo de uma família importante chinesa, era um homem bonito, com traços que roçavam o ar andrógeno. A sua amiga garantia que estava feliz mas depois de ouvir algo tantas vezes, a dúvida permanece. Optou pelo silêncio durante o jantar e por fim, acabou sozinha quando a sua amiga atendeu a chamada do seu noivo. O momento pelo qual receava aconteceu quando Li se sentou à sua frente servido daquela bebida forte que odiava.

Li - Se vindo de outra pessoas, não recusas o convite para te servires das minhas coisas.

Sakura sentou-se direita, simplesmente ignorando o comentário frio e cruel.

Li - Hipócrita! - saiu brusco como um rosnar

Encarou-o de forma assertiva. Conseguia ver a amargura que escondia por detrás da beleza amaldiçoada que usava como uma arma, um pensamento que cruzou a sua mente devido ao facto de ter sido apenas uma das milhares mulheres que já tinha usado. Não ia tolerar aquele comportamento, não era uma boneca de trapos. Era uma mulher.

Sakura - Talvez tu é que não percebes o que é próprio. - baixou o tom de voz - Se voltas a estacionar o carro à minha porta, rego-o em gasolina e explodo-o.

Li foi apanhado de surpresa com o tom ácido da mulher que não conseguia esquecer e sentiu-se mal por ter aberto uma guerra na sua busca pelo perdão. Posou o copo e dobrou-se sobre os seus joelhos, mostrando arrependimento.

Li - Peço desculpa, precisava de me afastar desta casa. Precisava de paz.

Sakura refreou a sua raiva percebendo que o desabafo era honesto. Pousou as mãos no colo e repreendeu-se por pensar sequer em ajudar o homem à sua frente mas os seus valores falavam mais alto.

Sakura - Entendo mas para a próxima podias ir para um espaço público e não tirar uma cena cliché de um filme de terror B.

Shaoran deixou escapar um riso cansado e Sakura observou o seu aspecto. Tinha o cabelo revolto e a camisa branca estava amarrotada e suja, muito diferente da imagem do controlado director executivo/galã que tanto teimava em usar como máscara. Certos erros pagavam-se caro e ter uma vida vazia era uma delas.

Shaoran - Sakura... - olhou-a nos olhos - Por favor...

Sakura fez sinal para parar.

Sakura - A não ser que as próximas palavras sejam desculpa eu não o quero ouvir.

Conseguia ver o segundo em que o tinha destroçado e não podia negar que esta pequena vingança lhe adoçava a trágica amargurada que vivia dentro de si. Esta pequena alfinetada era suficiente para si, infelizmente, não conseguia ser cruel mesmo que merecessem.

Sakura (suspirou) - Entende que não quero qualquer relação contigo apenas porque te sentes sozinho ou perdido. Sei muito bem como isso acaba.

Li (desesperado) - Sabes muito bem que não consigo...

Sakura - Pois, eu tenho de mudar, adaptar-me, colocar-me a cada capricho teu... Novidades Shaoran, eu não quero ser o teu capacho! - tentava não chorar - Eu ainda estou a colar os pedaços, o que me fizeste nem sequer acabou de sarar.

Suspirou fundo para se controlar.

Sakura - Eu fui obrigada a crescer pelo caminho mais doloroso possível e recuso a voltar a trás. - levantou-se - Acho que está na altura de fazeres o mesmo.

Pegou na sua bolsa e Li observou enquanto deixava escapar a mulher que amava outra vez. Antes de chegar à porta, Sakura virou-se repentinamente para trás.

Sakura - Deixo-te um conselho, não te escondas por trás das garrafas e fode menos.

A pesada porta de madeira fechou-se com força encerrando a conversa. Pediria desculpa a Meiling por telefone. Não podia negar que tinha valido a pena exorcizar todos os seus demónios.

 **Continua...**

 *** A Chuva**.

~*~ AnGe Lille ~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**CCNE - Miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips**

O céu escuro e limpo permitia ver com clareza o espaço onde se encontrava. Pousou num ramo seguro de uma árvore robusta e suspirou cansada e aborrecida. A liberdade já não tinha o mesmo gosto doce de anteriormente e sentia falta dos seus companheiros. O sereno molhava-lhe o cabelo encaracolado e a fatiota peluda amarela que fazia lembrar uma ovelha. Chegou ao seu nariz apurado um cheiro familiar que lhe deu vida e arrebitou-se em direcção à janela aberta para que o calor pudesse escapar oferecendo a porta de entrada que precisava.

 **Casa Shiwabara**

No seu quarto, trabalhava de forma incansável nas revistas internacionais em busca de inspiração para a sua revista ao mesmo tempo que repensava o design das páginas. Era considerado demasiado pelas suas colegas mas Miyu não podia ficar com o seu currículo manchado por se descuidar no secundário. Repensando se não deveria simplesmente prosseguir sozinha e colocar o seu nome em todos os espaços da ficha editorial um grito alto despertou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Sra Shiwabara (alto) - Telefone!

De forma eléctrica, levantou-se da cadeira incrivelmente animada e correu para o piso de baixo quase escorregando com as meias no chão de madeira polido. Tinha quase a certeza de que seria o telefonema mensal do seu pai e mal conseguia conter as lágrimas. Desde que se lembrava, talvez desde os seis anos, o seu pai tinha andado de missão em missão estando quase sempre ausente. Era um médico que trabalhava nos cenários de guerra e Miyu não podia estar mais orgulhosa de tal facto, ele era o seu herói.

Miyu (emocionada) - Olá! Espera um pouco.. - limpou as lágrimas no canto do olho e aclarou a voz - Pronto. Conta tudo!

Sr. Shiwabara (calmo) - Olá querida. Tenho andando a fazer muitos curativos e temos andado por aí, tem estado calmo. Gostava mais de ouvir o que tens a dizer.

Tinha imenso a dizer, gostaria imenso de simplesmente desbobinar tudo. Mas como explicar o bastão mágico, as cartas, a mulher que as ensinava e que os seus pais nem sonhava que existia e as escapadelas à noite em que a sua gota astral cobria a sua ausência como tinha acontecido ainda ontem quando apanharam a carta The Twins*... Uma pontada de culpa atacou a sua consciência e acabou por simplesmente omitir a verdade.

Miyu - Estive muito ocupada com a revista e com o clube. Ainda estive a desenhar algumas roupas que precisava para a nova estação por isso a máquina esteve a trabalhar cá em casa.

Sr. Shiwabara - Miyu, tens tempo para estudar?

Miyu revirou os olhos e suspirou dramaticamente.

Miyu (indignada) - Por favor, não sou o outro membro desta casa.

Sr. Shiwabara - Está bem, vou confiar em ti. E como está a tua amiga? Como é mesmo... Ani? Anne?

Miyu (suspirou) - Pai, o nome dela é Ami e é embaraçoso ainda não saberes o nome dela. - baixou o tom de voz, desanimada - E já sabes quando voltas?

Sabia que não podia pedir algo assim e arrependeu-se assim que o disse mas a distância magoava-a. Parecia que ela estava sempre em segundo lugar, muitos dias era até difícil lembrar-se como é que a cara do seu pai era e isso não era correcto. Não queria ser mesquinha ou uma adolescente revoltada por isso preparou-se para a resposta ensaiada que conhecia desde sempre.

Sr. Shiwabara (sério) - Miyu tenho uma missão. Enquanto existirem pessoas que precisem da minha ajuda, não posso parar. - fez uma pausa - Em princípio farei uma pausa no Inverno, vão vir estagiários da Europa por isso talvez possa ir.

Pois, o famoso estágio europeu que nunca chega... Guardou para si o rancor e mostrou o seu melhor sorriso enquanto notava que a sua mãe não fazia um trabalho tão bom em esconder o que sentia. Evitou a expressão furiosa e cansada que se impregnava nas suas rugas e fitou o chão.

Miyu - Eu percebo. - olhou para o chão - Mas tudo bem. Vou então mandar-te uma cópia da revista quando sair a próxima edição. Até mais! - saiu um tom animado.

O altifalante quase caia no chão e correu para o seu quarto. Não queria ouvir a discussão novamente, da última vez tinha ouvido coisas tão feias que a partiram a meio. Conseguiu fechar a porta enquanto os insultos mais leves ainda decorriam e colocou um álbum de rock na sua aparelhagem e fechou os ficheiros do computador depois de os guardar. Deitou-se no cobertor confortável, acompanhada pela gata da casa que a tentava deitar da cama abaixo, e agarrou o telemóvel frio mandando mensagem a Ami com a esperança que a salvasse.

 _"SOS. Recarga de Açúcar, amanhã?"_

Resposta imediata.

 _"Yup"_

Sorriu e pensou em como tinha sorte em ter Ami como amiga. Ela não fazia perguntas ou exigia uma explicação, prestava ajuda e dava espaço para que pudesse abrir-se e falar quando tivesse vontade. Não sabia o que faria com a sua sanidade se ela não estivesse lá. Deixou a bateria e os acordes metálicos soarem pelo quarto enquanto tentava adormecer com a culpa a roer-lhe por dentro por começar mais uma discussão interminável.

 **Pastelaria Local**

O céu começava a tornar-se mais azul e os raios de sol a expandirem-se com mais força à medida que davam os passos até à pastelaria que conseguiam cheirar à distância. Tinha um aspecto moderno com um edifício branco geométrico, grandes janelas que permitiam ver o espaço interior mas elas dirigiam-se ao beco onde tentariam que a senhora Kayo lhes desse acesso a alguma guloseima antes da abertura. Desde sempre, quando Miyu caia ou fazia uma birra a dona do espaço era gentil o suficiente para a acalmar com um doce e é por isso que estavam cá hoje. Claro que Ami não achava que Miyu precisava de uma pausa porque o seu verniz tinha estalado ou a unha tinha-se partido, só a situação dos seus pais a deitava a baixo e neste momento não conseguia pensar em como a fazer sentir-se melhor. Quase que era atropelada por um pasteleiro com o uniforme sujo e que passava apressado, não era um cenário comum por estas bandas. Viu a senhora Kayo na porta na sua pausa para fumar e decidiu aproximar-se.

Ami - Bom dia, senhora Kayo. O que aconteceu?

Kayo era uma mulher redonda mas com traços masculinos que lhe davam um ar duro. O seu cabelo castanho com caracóis estava escondido no barrete e os braços musculados batiam num ritmo frenético. Os ombros largos estavam caídos com o cansaço e sorriu com cansaço quando as viu. Miyu observou a cozinha profissional metálica que se tinha tornado branca com a quantidade de farinha já usada.

Kayo - Olá miúdas. Nem vos digo o que aconteceu, fizemos tudo direito como sempre mas depois quando os primeiros chefes provaram uma das experiências estava demasiado doce. Experimentamos os outros bolos para ver se tinha sido só esse mas eram todos... Tudo arruinado, tivemos de começar do zero.

Miyu - Que desastre... - mostrou-se compreensiva.

Kayo - Shikata ga nai.*

Ami e Miyu trocaram um olhar em que ambas pareciam desconfiar de isto ser mais do que um acaso do destino mas tentaram não transparecer para o exterior. Kayo estava tão cansada que nem reparou, apagou o seu cigarro. Entrou na pastelaria sem dizer uma palavra. Ambas tinham a certeza de que teria voltado ao trabalho mas quando iam começar a andar a porta das traseira abriu e Kayo voltou vinha com dois sacos de papel na mão.

Kayo - Não é muito mas foi o que escapou.

Cada uma recebeu um saco e quando espreitaram lá para dentro viram que se tratavam de scones de chocolate. Miyu ia tirar a carteira mas a pasteleira impediu-a e recusou o pagamento delicadamente.

Miyu - Tem a certeza? Teve um prejuízo bastante grande hoje.

Kayo - Sim, é um agradecimento pela visita.

As duas fizeram uma vénia respeitosa.

Ami - Obrigado. Desejos de um bom trabalho.

A porta abriu-se com violência e um dos trabalhadores fez sinal para que Kayo entrasse rapidamente. Elas afastaram-se do beco e continuaram a caminhar em direcção ao colégio para um dia de aulas. Miyu deu uma dentada no scone que estava delicioso.

Miyu - Achas que pode ser uma carta?

Ami - Oh, que carta maravilhosa que faz bolos deliciosos! - respondeu com ironia.

Miyu encolheu os ombros com a resposta desbocada da sua amiga, concordando com o seu ponto de vista. Ao saborearem os bolos acabaram por caminhar mais lentamente e perderam a noção das horas, esquecendo-se de que a aula de economia doméstica tinha sido atrasada uma hora e acabaram por correr pela vida até ao último andar. Chegaram quando a senhora Ai estava já a delinear o plano no quadro enquanto explicava em simultâneo. Ela virou-se para as duas atrasadas com falta de ar que estavam sentadas no fundo da sala e fixou o olhar enquanto explicava novamente.

Prof. Ai - Para quem chegou tarde vou repetir o que perderam - arrastou a voz com desdém voltando ao seu tom normal em seguida - Este ano, a nossa turma ficará responsável pelo café para a angariação de fundos...

Ami deixou cair a cabeça com algum desânimo. Já se tinha esquecido de que a feira escolar era por esta altura do ano e não tinha o mínimo interesse em participar e ficar encalhada num grupo que simplesmente a ia ignorar num fim de semana muito comprido. Os professores acabavam por escolher os grupos de forma a forçarem o convívio entre todos e promover a união mas acabava por nunca resultar. Deixou cair a cabeça na mesa enquanto Eric sorriu levemente com a sua frustração.

Prof Ai - Não se esqueçam de que é de extrema importância mostrar o espírito académico para a comunidade e conseguir angariar fundos para a nossa escola. Este ano os grupos serão à vossa escolha, no mínimo de três pessoas...

Miyu percebeu que as novas transferências iam ser uma escolha óbvia para as solteiras desesperadas da sua turma por isso tinha de agir rapidamente. Distância: A alguns passos, Inimigos: Localizados, Potencial sucesso: Garantido. Conhecia o discurso da professora de cor e assim que soube que estava acabado saltou da sua cadeira e colocou-se à frente dos dois rapazes que se assustaram com o soquete que Miyu largou na mesa.

Miyu - Eu, Ami, vocês os dois, grupo. Capisce?

Hiroshi - Está bem, croma... Podes relaxar? - afastou a mão de Miyu.

Miyu sorriu satisfeita com os olhares desapontados das suas colegas sabendo que a missão de manter Eric a salvo das garras das interesseiras tinha sido bem sucedida. A sua professora ia fazer um discurso para repreender o comportamento errático da jovem mas achou que não valia a pena perder tempo com algo tão pequeno. Aproximaram as cadeiras de Ami, que não fazia intenção de se levantar, e abriram os seus cadernos para apontarem as ideias para a primeira fase de planeamento do café, escolher os melhores bolos para vender.

Prof. Ai - Peço desculpa, alguém ficou sem grupo. Importam-se que se junte a vós?

Miyu ia já lançar um olhar demoníaco à magrela que se atrevia a usar uma táctica tão baixa mas quando se virou viu que se tratava de Rika. Mostrou-se confusa e olhou para os restantes membros do seu grupo. Ninguém parecia aborrecido por isso decidiu autonomear-se a porta voz do seu grupo o que fez com que Hiroshi revirasse os olhos aborrecido.

Miyu - Claro, não nos importamos. - mostrou um sorriso.

Saltou da sua cadeira com felicidade e decidiu colocar a cadeira para Rika junto de Ami que desenhava rabiscos no seu caderno. Enquanto Rika colocava as suas coisas na mesa, Miyu distribuía a sua atenção entre a sua amiga desanimada e a mesa de Yoko tentando encaixar as peças do puzzle mas Hiroshi acabou por se intrometer, comprometendo a sua missão.

Hiroshi - É, eu sei... Cozinhar bolos é daquelas coisas na vida que alguém nunca deveria ver...

Rika encolheu os ombros, a piada tinha sido um fracasso. Agora todos em silêncio observavam a rapariga o que a tornou mais nervosa ao ponto de tremer e deixar cair a caneta duas vezes. Ami prestou-lhe socorro para que deixasse de ser o centro das atenções, nada era pior do que ser forçado a falar de alguma coisa.

Ami - Que maravilha! Estão todos já prontos a cozinhar! - deu palmas leves - Para quê planear as receitas! O trio maravilha virá para o acudir nos momentos de aflição! - sorriu maliciosamente.

Foi acompanhada pelo chinês que brincava com o isqueiro.

Hiroshi - Portanto, ligue já e aproveite a oferta de duas refeições pelo preço de uma!

Ami cedeu a finalização e ambos trocaram um cumprimento com o punho. Começaram então a trabalhar e pensar no que queriam servir no café mas a atenção de Eric virou-se para o colar dourado que Ami trazia com ela e como brincava com o fio de forma descontraída, não conseguindo evitar um sentimento forte de posse, como se ela fosse sua.

 **Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio**

Percorrendo os luxuosos corredores da zona de recepção, aperceberam-se que tinham finalmente chegado a Tomoeda. A cidade em que se tinham conhecido trazia sempre doces recordações a Tomoyo e Eriol. Tomoyo era uma elegante e esbelta senhora que tinham ainda o seu cabelo longo preso por uma trança, vestida com um vestido inspirado no Japão, parte da sua colecção. O seu rosto delicado mostrava uma beleza clássica que era observada pelo seu marido. Eriol vestia-se como um gentleman inglês, com um cabelo negro curto puxado para trás que mostrava os seus belos traços masculinos complementados por um sorriso. Com uma postura correcta e alguma elegância trazia consigo a sua pasta de trabalho. Tomoyo viu Sakura que trazia o vestido longo que lhe tinha oferecido e correu para a abraçar com força, fazendo com que quase caíssem as duas no chão.

Tomoyo - Nem acredito! - largou o abraço - Estou tão feliz por estar aqui amiga! - falou mais calma e com carinho.

Sakura - Eu sei! Também mal consigo acreditar! - saltou com entusiasmo.

Observou Eriol e apressou-se a cumprimentá-lo.

Sakura - Olá, Eriol. Ainda bem que vieram. - sorriu.

O inglês retribuiu o sorriso.

Eriol - Fico contente por estar cá. É uma pena que não possa descansar um pouco, infelizmente, o meu trabalho não o permite.

Conhecido por as suas teses de psicologia, Eriol era bastante reconhecido pelos seus livros acessíveis para as massas e ainda tinha de cumprir o prazo para acabar o manuscrito. Tomoyo depositou um beijo na face do marido e pousou a mão no ombro, tentando tranquilizá-lo. Eriol retribuiu o gesto com um afago suave na mão da esposa.

Eriol - Se ao menos o meu editor fosse assim tão compreensivo.. - vislumbrou-se algum cansaço no olhar.

Sakura apenas admirava a relação sólida dos dois enquanto procuravam o seu carro, tinha se oferecido para lhes dar boleia para o apartamento onde ficariam nestes meses. Eriol optou por seguir no banco traseiro conseguindo assim adiantar algum trabalho enquanto as duas amigas de infância conversavam um pouco pelas estradas repletas de trânsito no coração da capital.

Tomoyo - Estou em polvorosa para conhecer as tuas meninas. Quem diria que teríamos outra competição?

Sakura - Sim, acho que fomos todos apanhados de surpresa. - engoliu a seco.

Viu a dor nos olhos verdes da sua amiga e arrependeu-se de ter abordado o assunto de forma tão leviana.

Tomoyo - Oh, querida, desculpa! - disse de voz baixa - Nem pensei como deve ser doloroso para ti.

Focada na estrada, Sakura mostrou um sorriso contido e encolheu os ombros. Nesta altura tinha conseguido avançar e estava muito adaptada à sua nova vida sem magia. Ou pelo menos tentaria que acreditassem nisso. Não queria ser o centro das atenções neste momento.

Sakura - Não te desculpes, é sem dúvida emocionante. - sorriu - Tenho a certeza que vais gostar de conhecê-las, são um mimo.

Sakura pareceu ter visto Eriol a olhar para si no espelho retrovisor mas não conseguiu ter a certeza. Tomoyo mostrou-se animada com a possibilidade de poder desenhar novos uniformes para as mais recentes caçadoras de cartas.

Tomoyo - Mal posso esperar para me dedicar à costura! - os seus olhos brilhavam com animação - A Meiling disse coisas óptimas sobre elas. O Eriol também faz questão de as conhecer por isso quem sabe um dia não as trazes aqui?

Intrigada com a declaração, preferiu guardar os seus pensamentos para si. Não queria alarmar-se ainda... Talvez Eriol apenas tivesse curiosidade em conhecer novos potenciais magos e as informasse da sociedade a que pertencia que regulava todos os utilizadores de magia e afins, o Conclave. Acabou por contar o episódio do dia anterior na mansão dos Li e acabou por encontrar uma Tomoyo incrédula no fim de uma viagem mais curta do que antecipada. Com o carro estacionado em segurança, subiram até ao luxuoso apartamento moderno totalmente mobilado e no instante que pousaram as malas a campainha tocou. Eram os Li que vinham receber o casal. Meiling passou a correr pela porta para cumprimentar Tomoyo mas Shaoran foi mais contido e com um leve abraço recebeu o inglês.

Shaoran - Bem vindo. Espero que não te importes que traga uma prenda de boas vindas.

Entregou a garrafa de Cabernet Sauvignon ao recém chegado que mostrou-se satisfeito.

Eriol - Com prendas destas, és sempre bem vindo descendente.

Caminharam lentamente para a cozinha para estrear o vinho e Sakura seguiu atentamente. Li parecia estar muito mais lúcido, vestido de forma descontraída, mostrando-se até alegre na troca de impressões sobre o Japão. Ficou a pensar se ele teria tido em conta as suas palavras e foi acordada dos seus pensamentos com as duas mulheres ao seu lado a soltarem gritos muito agudos.

Tomoyo - Não posso! Não me tinhas contado nada! - fingiu estar amuada.

Meiling - É muito recente...

Tomoyo - Muitos parabéns! - abraçou Meiling outra vez - Nem acredito que já estás comprometida! Shaoran, não nos tinhas contado da novidade.

Os dois homens aproximaram-se das mulheres em celebração.

Shaoran - Ela matava-me se eu contasse. - ofereceu um copo a Sakura - Devias experimentar, é altamente recomendado.

Aceitou relutante mesmo sabendo que se tratava de uma oferta sincera tocando sem querer na mão de Li. Sentiu-se tentada a recuar aos dias que ambos eram mais íntimos do que um simples cumprimento tímido mas sabia que tinha de se manter firme. Sakura mal conseguia imaginar que ao admirar a beleza da mulher à sua frente, Li sentia-se como um adolescente inseguro e em seguida a culpa tomava conta de si por não ter conseguido agir como o adulto. Arrependia-se sempre dos seus actos mas sem nunca conseguir parar, as palavras atiradas contra si tinham feito todo sentido e era um acto de justiça, de certa forma.

Sakura - Obrigado. - sorriu levemente.

Como sempre, ela conseguia sempre sair de forma harmoniosa. Provaram os dois o líquido adocicado conseguindo concordar que era muito agradável. Sentaram-se todos finalmente e após o diálogo longo entre Meiling e Tomoyo sobre todos os detalhes do noivado, a conversa virou-se novamente para as duas raparigas guiadas por Sakura.

Tomoyo - Vá lá! Podem vir cá jantar, tenho a certeza que vão adorar! - insistiu novamente - O Eriol é um excelente cozinheiro.

Shaoran maliciosamente aproveitando o dilema em que Sakura estava metida.

Meiling - Deixei agora mensagem com a direcção aos rapazes. Tenho a certeza de que vêem cá ter. - pousou o telemóvel na mesa.

Tomoyo - Vai ser um convívio calmo, tenho a certeza. - pareceu esperançosa.

Shaoran - Controlarei os meus discípulos, se é isso que te preocupa.

Neste momento, queria muito atirar com o copo de vinho vazio à cabeça de Li. Sabia muito bem que os pais das raparigas não sabiam da sua existência e muito menos de que a ajudavam a capturar as cartas. Completamente encurralada, acabou por deixar uma mensagem a Miyu e esperar que elas resolvessem a situação por si. Já pedia demasiado das duas e tinham algum nervosismo com a insistência de Eriol em conhecê-las. Desculpou-se para ligar-lhes e foi até a varanda ficando sozinha com a vista para a cidade barulhenta. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos para ver Shaoran ao seu lado.

Shaoran - O teu nervosismo sente-se a quilómetros de distância. - cruzou os braços - Não estás a esforçar-te o suficiente.

Sakura dobrou-se sobre a varanda e olhou para baixo.

Shaoran - Não deve ser nada. - tentou soar confiante.

Olhou-o nos olhos e viu que nenhum dos dois acreditava na mentira dita por Li. Tinham-se passado três anos mas os dois lembravam-se perfeitamente da última vez que Eriol tinha feito tanta urgência de tratar de algo a sentença de que Sakura ia perder as suas cartas foi largada como uma execução. Nada de bom podia advir desta posição e ela sentia isso com a réstia de magia que ainda se agarrava no seu corpo. Olhos olhos castanhos nos qual procurava algum conforto mórbido apenas confirmavam as suas suspeitas, nenhum dos dois estava feliz com a exigência. Num acto de tentarem falar sem serem ouvidos, viraram-se para a vista, afastando-se da visão da sala.

Sakura - Não consigo vê-las sofrer. - confessou angustiada.

Shaoran - Ambos tememos o mesmo. - suspirou - O Eric e o Hiroshi já sofreram o suficiente.

Sakura - Este Conclave é simplesmente inútil. Uma bola de cristal servia perfeitamente no lugar deles. - soltou um riso desesperado.

Shaoran passou a mão pelo cabelo e reconhecia o veneno nas palavras que ouvia hoje em dia, reavivando a memória em que a mulher que amava começou a perder-se na depressão que lhe roubou tudo o que podia ter sido. Conseguia ver pela visão periférica como agarrava as lágrimas e impedia que caíssem.

Shaoran (sussurro) - Vamos conseguir protegê-los.

Sakura (sussurro) - Mesmo contra o Conclave?

Shaoran (sussurro) - Não tenho medo de homens de robe. E tu?

Sakura olhou para Li que mostrava o sorriso desafiador que neste momento a agradava. Retribuiu o sorriso e o seu telemóvel tocou, encerrando a conversa. Era Miyu que ligava.

Miyu - Não te preocupes! Nós vamos ahhh...!

Sakura conseguia ouvir algo metálico a cair no chão e Ami a resmungar qualquer coisa imperceptível.

Sakura - Está tudo bem, não precisavas de ter ligado bastava teres mandado uma mensagem.

 _Miyu - Estamos a trabalhar para a feira, não há problema. O Hiroshi deixou cair os talheres quando abriu a gaveta. -ouviu um murmúrio - Mas vamos aparecer, conta connosco!_

Sakura - Está bem, vou confirmar. Até logo, então.

 _Miyu - Addeeeus! - disse numa voz melodiosa_

Assim que terminou a chamada foram chamados para observar as fotografias da nova colecção de Tomoyo, aumentando ainda mais o nervosismo de Sakura, que apenas contava os minutos incessantemente.

 **Escola Secundária de Tomoeda - Sala de culinária.**

Prof. Ai - Portanto espero que este aviso seja suficiente. - mostrava frustração - Agora por favor voltem ao trabalho.

Miyu guardou o seu telemóvel no bolso e amaldiçoou a sua sorte. Mal tinha passado tempo perto do seu grupo, o que tinha dado tempo suficiente para enlouquecer com as indirectas fracas e rudes de Hiroshi e animado Rika ao mesmo tempo. Teria de ser incrivelmente criativa com esta nova desculpa e tentava arrumar os talheres ao mesmo tempo que pensava em algo. Conseguia ver Ami e Eric que tinham sido encarregados de preparar a massa de todos os bolos, a sua solução malévola para que tivessem de passar o dia todo juntos. Uma verdadeira mestre do romance! Não havia nada que uma pitada de açúcar não resolvesse.

Ami - Roxo. Odeio Roxo. - respondeu focado em bater a massa - E tu?

Eric - Azul. - confessou por fim.

Ami olhou com espanto para o loiro com a cara marcada de farinha.

Ami - Azul? Como é que alguém pode detestar a cor azul? - perguntou incrédula.

Eric - É um mundo muito triste. - confessou fingindo tristeza - Uma dor inimaginável.

Sorriu cansada, o corpo começava a ressentir-se desta horrível distribuição de tarefas imposta. Tinham passado o tempo os dois entre seguir a receita e continuarem o jogo em que tentavam saber mais sobre o outro com perguntas aleatórias. Tinha de confessar que se tinha divertido à medida que Eric deixava de estar tão fechado e passava a ser mais honesto, e como consequência, também ela acabava por se abrir mais tornado a conversa mais fluída. Teve de admitir que até esperava que durasse mais um pouco e ficou desiludida assim que a última massa estava pronta para ir ao forno.

Ami - Vou à casa de banho num instante, já volto. - anunciou ao grupo.

Saiu sentindo-se cansada mas feliz. Saiu do cubículo e limpou a cara com água apanhando um susto ao ver Yoko a observá-la silenciosamente no canto da casa de banho. Sabia muito bem o que a esperava e neste momento precisava de conservar a energia para o resto do dia, visto que Miyu achou engraçado arranjar-lhe um compromisso para hoje à noite. Virou-se para a encarar e cruzou os braços.

Ami - Não tens nada melhor do que assombrar a casa de banho? - foi rude propositadamente.

Yoko - Não sei, gaijin. Tenho? - tentou soar inocente.

Claro que falhou, sabia muito bem que a imagem de menina perfeita colegial apenas mostrava o seu lado mais feio e hipócrita que Ami conseguiu ver desde o primeiro dia em que a viu. Usaria o mesmo truque vezes sem conta, o seu patético namorado traidor.

Yoko - Estou apenas a ajudar-te, Ami. - fez um tom de preocupação falso - Antes que fiques partida em mil pedacinhos com um desgosto amoroso. O Eric só te vai usar, deverias ficar com o Jun. No fundo sabes que foram feitos um para o outro.

Sádica, Yoko apontava como o seu potencial candidato o rapaz magrinho e com a cara marcada pela acne que se focava nos estudos acima de tudo e era um génio brilhante. Mas na sua mente limitada, Yoko apenas via que ele não se adequava aos seus padrões de beleza e por isso era perfeito para a rapariga que odiava.

Yoko - Não era um casamento feliz mas pelo menos nunca te faltaria nada!

Yoko soltou um suspiro e Ami revirou os olhos à infantilidade.

Ami - Acho que estás a confundir-me contigo. Não preciso que um homem me sustente.

Visto que não funcionava, Yoko tentou uma abordagem mais agressiva.

Yoko - Tudo bem, não queres o meu conselho é problema teu. Posso dizer-te que o teu namorado fica muito melhor comigo, aliás, ele nunca foi teu mas sabes disso não sabes? Ele tinha nojo em dar-te a mão, aguentou apenas aturar-te porque eras um meio para chegar a mim.

Tentou manter a atitude desafiadora mas o cansaço começava a quebrá-la. Insegura desde sempre, a traição de Yu tinha sido descarada e humilhante. Sentiu vergonha e repulsa de si mesmo por não conseguir manter o único rapaz que sequer pensava em ser vista com ela. Repensou em tudo o que tinha feito, tentar perceber onde tinha falhado mas ao vê-los em público percebeu que o seu único erro tinha sido ser cega. Yu nunca tinha gostado de si e tinha sido usada. E odiava-se ainda mais por ser esse tipo de rapariga que fica deprimida com um romance falhado e mergulhou numa espiral de raiva e depressão. Alguns dias eram melhor do que outros e infelizmente hoje era um dos que não tinha forças para ser forte. Começou a andar para fora da casa de banho tentando com que Yoko não a visse a chorar.

Yoko - Onde vais, tolinha nojenta? - falava com maldade e crueldade.

Conseguiu apressar o passo e quando virou o corredor para voltar para a sala embarrou em alguém e pelo perfume que emanava sabia exactamente quem era. Limpou os olhos turvos enquanto Yoko tentava recompor-se para a menina perfeita que aparentava ser.

Yoko - Eric! - estava derretida.

Eric aproximou-se até ficar a centímetros de Yoko que ficou corada com a audácia do que pensava ser um novo pretendente. A sua expressão calma e fria não o mostrava e os movimentos lentos controlavam a sua raiva mas a sua voz forte e gutural mostrou o seu ponto de vista, mesmo num tom quase inaudível.

Eric - Eu esfolava-te, obrigava-te a sobreviveres a isso e pendurava-te de cabeça para baixo para morreres de sede e fome. Muito lentamente... De forma dolorosa... É o que eu fazia com uma cabra como tu. Se me chega um murmúrio sequer de que algo como isto acontece outra vez, esse é o destino que te espera.

Yoko tremia em terror e choque. Tentou dar um passo para o lado mas o corpo enorme de Eric tapou-lhe a saída. Levantou-lhe o queixo para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

Eric - Preciso que dês sinal que percebeste.

Yoko - Si-i-i-m. - abanou a cabeça com força.

Largou o queixo da rapariga lentamente e passou-lhe a mão no ombro de forma predatória.

Eric - E nem uma palavra disto ou nunca mais serás vista.

Afastou-se por fim e deixou que ela caminhasse desnorteada pelo corredor. Ami ouvia tudo enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam pela cara e assim que Yoko passou virou-se para trás, encarando Eric com os lábios trémulos e a chorar convulsivamente. Deixou-se ser abraçada por ele e tentou respirar fundo.

Ami - Não po-podes salvar-me mais. - estava rouca e desanimada.

Eric - Para a próxima salvas-me tu. - levantou a cara dela levemente - Pode ser?

Ami abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e esboçou um sorriso.

Ami - Já agora, bela cena explícita. - começou a andar pelo corredor - Já pensaste em escrever policiais?

Eric - Eu acho que o meu verdadeiro talento é a escultura.

Ami - Faz sentido.

Entraram na sala e arrumaram as coisas rapidamente, após a professora assegurar que trataria da cozedura dos bolos e relembrando para deixarem os cronómetros a funcionar. Assim que todos os alunos deixaram a sala vazia e assim que a professora Ai se ausentou por alguns minutos a figura pequena de cabelos encaracolados, que tinha voado durante muito tempo até encontrar o paraíso, entrou pela janela e deu o seus toques finais nos bolos. Agora sim ficariam perfeitos. Ami tentava pensar numa boa desculpa para apresentar-se a um jantar cheio de desconhecidos sem os seus pais imaginarem o que ia fazer, Miyu parou repentinamente ao seu lado.

Miyu - Esperem! Esqueci-me da caneta!

Ami revirou os olhos e suspirou fundo.

Ami - Vão andando, depois vamos lá ter.

Não esperou pela resposta e apressou-se a seguir a loira que corria de forma desengonçada de forma a evitar que a sua super mini-saia ficasse no sítio. Esperou pela entrada de rompante que ela faria na sala mas ao não ouvir os gritos da professora, Ami começou a suspeitar da demora. Viu-a parada na porta, completamente estupefacta, como se estivesse a sofrer de alucinações. Aproximou-se devagar e quando olhou pelo vidro percebeu que se tratava de um ser pequeno mágico a flutuar. Tinha de ser uma carta! Abriu a porta com força e impôs a sua presença na sala.

Miyu - Estás doida!? - fechou a porta depois de entrar - Ela vai fugir!

Ami tinha invocado o bastão e preparava uma estratégia para apanhar a criatura mas sua surpresa não teve de se esforçar. Ela reparou em Ami, saltou de alegria e sorridente transformou-se novamente em carta, pousando na sua mão. Miyu aproximou-se de queixo caído e teve de esfregar os olhos para cair em si. Acidentalmente, deixou cair um doo seus pins da sua série favorita, Pretty Little Liars que adornava o seu uniforme e observou Ami que caminhou para a mesa onde tinham trabalhado anteriormente, agarrou a caneta e escreveu os nomes na carta The Sweet.**

Ami - Feito. Vamos embora.

Miyu - Espera... - agarrou a caneta que lhe tinha sido devolvida - Não achas que foi estranho? Quer dizer... Tivemos tanto trabalho com as outras?

Ami riu com escárnio.

Ami - Desde quando tu ficas desconfiada de alguma coisa mágica?

Miyu cruzou os braços e mordeu os lábios como recepção à ofensa. Não teve opção que seguir a sua amiga pelos corredores para chegarem a tempo ao jantar. Lembrou-se subitamente de ligar a justificar as suas prolongadas ausência e isso deu tempo a Ami para repensar o sucedido. Toda a situação tinha criado um mal estar generalizado, um aperto no peito que lhe criava um peso desconfortável. Apanharam os rapazes que tinham esperado com o seu motorista, um velhote de aspecto simpático chamado Wei que os levaria ao apartamento onde decorreria o jantar. Ficaram um pouco mais para trás e Ami pediu a Miyu para esperar um pouco, agarrando levemente no seu braço.

Ami - Acho que tinhas ra..

A porta abriu-se cortando a oportunidade que teria para desabafar e um homem alto de óculos e aspecto jovem apareceu para os receber.

Eriol - Bem vindos. Estávamos à vossa espera.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do adulto e enquanto Miyu ficou encantada pelas boas maneiras e o ligeiro sotaque, a Ami apenas agravou o seu mau pressentimento, como se aquele sorriso guardasse mais do que apenas uma leve cortesia.

 **Continua no próximo capítulo.**

 ***The Twins - Os Gêmeos**

 **** The Sweet - Doce**

 ***Shigata ga nai** \- O equivalente a "é a vida" em português. Os Japoneses tendem a não se enervar ou irritar ao enfrentarem situações desagradáveis para eles. Por exemplo, quando alguém ultrapassa-os na fila, eles simplesmente pensam "Shigata na gai", ou é a vida, e simplesmente tentam ignorar.

É a sua mentalidade. Uma simples busca no Google pode ajudar, se quiserem saber mais.

 **~*~ AnGe Lille ~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CCNE - I see people and cars covered in gold, And I'm happy to be on my own**

 _Ami - Acho que tinhas ra.._

 _A porta abriu-se cortando a oportunidade que teria para desabafar e um homem alto de óculos e aspecto jovem apareceu para os receber._

 _Eriol - Bem vindos. Estávamos à vossa espera._

 _Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do adulto e enquanto Miyu ficou encantada pelas boas maneiras e o ligeiro sotaque, a Ami apenas agravou o seu mau pressentimento, como se aquele sorriso guardasse mais do que apenas uma leve cortesia._

Observou Miyu a entrar com um sorriso deslumbrada pelo conteúdo luxuoso do apartamento passando vagarosamente pela porta causando a Ami calafrios enquanto entrava num espaço a que não pertencia de todo.

Eriol - Por favor, sentem-se onde vos aprouver. – afirmou fechando a porta delicadamente.

Observou cuidadosamente a interacção entre todos os intervenientes jovens do que parecia uma peça planeada à perfeição. Todos belos, todos bem enquadrados nos móveis simples, mas brilhantes contrastando num padrão que alternava entre um branco brilhante e um preto tão escuro que mostrava a Ami o seu reflexo. Assustou-se com a comoção vinda dos sofás de pele que marcavam o centro da sala aberta.

Tomoyo (gritou) - Oh meu deus! Como é que nunca fomos apresentadas antes?

Meiling (entusiasmada) - É a Miyu que te tinha falado! Não te tinha dito que era perfeita para os teus modelos?

Tomoyo (chocada) - Nem acredito que a Sakura te escondeu de mim. És perfeita!

Observou como Miyu se sobressaltou um pouco com a energia da jovem que Ami desconhecia mas em breve começaram a trocar impressões sobre moda. O seu olhar focou-se em Sakura que ignorou o comentário da mulher e retomou o diálogo que mantinha com um homem alto e moreno que ela desconhecia. Eric e Hiroshi comparavam garrafas de vinho e trocavam impressões com o homem que lhe tinha aberto a porta. Hesitou não sabendo o que fazer em seguida. Olhou para Miyu na esperança que ela ajudasse mas para seu azar ela estava demasiado concentrada na sua conversa.

Miyu (alto)- Mas não sabe o melhor!

Completamente inerte no corredor e fora das dinâmicas sociais ia aproveitar a oportunidade para se sentar um pouco quando o seu telemóvel tocou e foi obrigada a se esconder na casa de banho para atender a chamada.

Srª Okinawa- _Ami, porque recebi uma mensagem da Miyu a dizer que não vinhas jantar a casa_? – notava um tom zangado – _Tenho de saber pelas tuas amigas agora o que vais fazer?_

Suspirou exasperada observando o espelho que reflectia o seu ar cansado.

Srª Okinawa- _Não me venhas com essa atitude! Agora se já estás aí, fica para jantar. Para a próxima liga a avisar._

A chamada tinha sido terminada sem ter podido dizer uma única palavra. Jogou o aparelho na superfície de mármore polido e com frustração rasgou os fios da trança até restar apenas uma confusão de mechas. Com o estômago revoltoso e as mãos geladas optou por vestir a camisola larga no fundo da bolsa que tapava as manchas de farinha do uniforme. Mais ou menos apresentável e aquecida optou por avançar com precaução até a sala achando estranho não ouvir quase ninguém.

Tomoyo (entre risos) - Miyu, és fantástica!

Reconhecia a voz da mulher que tinha ficado deslumbrada com Miyu assim que ela tinha chegado ao apartamento. Avançou pelo corredor e percebeu que tinham avançado para um espaço envidraçado e jantavam animados conversando com leveza e fluidez. Com a mente toldada pelo cansaço pensou em coisas não tão alegres. Pensou em como nunca se encaixaria nesta história. Pensou em como a fantasia de Miyu para encontrar alguém que a guiasse na magia e que tudo encaixaria no fim, segundo a profecia da própria, era o suficiente para ela não prestar atenção a mais nada.

Sakura - Lembro-me dessas angariações de fundos. Não mudaram nada. – observou timidamente.

E uma ideia passou-lhe pela mente. Talvez ela fosse o motivo pelo qual acabavam sempre por falhar. Observando uma sala que não a reconhecia, fechou a porta a um jantar que tinha sido forçada a frequentar e acabou por conseguir voltar no ultimo autocarro para Tomoeda. Observou como a luz artificial berrante acabou subitamente nos limites da máquina que era Tóquio e foi acompanhada pela escuridão da noite até chegar a casa na calada da noite.

Srª Okinawa- Acho que já era tempo para este comportamento acabar. – ouviu a sua mãe murmurar – Já está na altura de agir como uma adulta. A Akane é mais responsável que ela, por amor de Deus.

Ignorou. Estava habituada à forma rígida que a sua mãe a tratava e neste momento estava tão cansada que não se importava de dar nas vistas. Avançou para a casa de banho onde tirou a farinha do corpo. Trancou a porta do quarto e largou os seus pertences no chão. Vestiu o pijama e a contragosto tentou adormecer enquanto a mente fervilhava de pensamentos sobre o dia de hoje.

 **Apartamento de Eriol**

Eric instintivamente virou a cara em direcção à porta onde viu Ami fechar a porta com um ar de pesar. Lutou contra a necessidade de a impedir de sair principalmente porque numa situação social não podia desapontar Li. Apesar de tudo o que sentia, as necessidades do seu mestre seriam sempre superiores às suas. Todos os outros estavam a partilhar experiências de vida com alegria e até Hiroshi parecia genuinamente interessado.

Sakura – Devo dizer que fico feliz por estarmos juntos novamente. Sei que as circunstâncias não são as melhores mas vale a pena brindarmos. O que acham?

Todos acederam ao pedido da anterior mestre das cartas e o som dos copos a baterem uns contra os outros foi interrompido pelo toque da campainha. Eriol pediu licença e abriu a porta para que um homem alto com um robe carmesim entrasse no espaço agora abafado de um calor sufocante. Meiling e Tomoyo ficaram no fundo da sala protegidas por Hiroshi que estava à frente delas. Li soltou um riso sarcástico notando que Sakura apertava o copo na mão com força. Eric aproveitou a oportunidade para circular por fora das atenções ficando no móvel mais perto da saída.

Eriol – Bem vindo, Cletho. – conduziu o homem até a mesa de jantar – Quero que seja bem vindo à nossa pequena reunião. Deseja alguma coisa?

Cletho – Oh, obrigado mas estou bem.

Sakura engoliu a presença nefasta e repugnante do membro do Conclave. Embora não tivesse as cartas o seu instinto nunca lhe falhava e esta era a prova que precisava. O homem de cara cheia e expressão desapontada olhava na sua direção. Sakura cruzou os braços e esperou pelo comentário inevitável ao seu falhanço enquanto a porta do apartamento se fechou levando Eric com ela.

Cletho – Sakura, mil perdões pela sua perda. Tenho a certeza de que se tivesse tido em conta os nossos conselhos poderia com certeza manter o seu nível de magia… - suspirou – Muito infeliz. Sem dúvida.

Sakura – Agradeço a simpatia.

Sakura mostrou um sorriso forçado e virou as costas ao convidado, acompanhada por Li que nesta altura já estava a caminho da varanda. Cletho suspirou novamente com a atitude habitual do chinês e avançou para Miyu avaliando-a com interesse mas o sorriso que mostrava morreu ao observá-la com mais atenção uma segunda vez.

Miyu – Será? – murmurou com interesse agarrando a mão dela – Está destinada a grandes coisas, grandes coisas!

Miyu sentiu algum desconforto pela atitude quase predatória do que parecia um abade que tinha um terrível senso de estética. O seu robe tinha entrado e saído de moda umas cinco vezes e não conseguia evitar retorcer o nariz com o cheiro acre que emitia. Tirou a mão com cuidado e sorriu, guardando os comentários para si. Cletho passou por Miyu e andou uns passos até estar em frente de Hiroshi que lhe lançou um manguito e desapareceu para a varanda.

Cletho – Como sempre, uma recepção delicada. – soltou uma risada – E o seu outros discípulo Li? O Eric decidiu ficar por casa desta vez?

Hiroshi – E se fosse enfiar um pau nesse cu descaído? – Hiroshi acedeu um cigarro com um estalar de dedos.

Eriol (escondendo o nervosismo) – Como pode entender, talvez esta não seja a melhor altura. E se voltar noutro dia?

Cletho ignorou a proposta de Eriol sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima provando um copo de vinho abandonado. Abanou o líquido no copo alto procurando saborear em pleno aquele esplêndido manjar dos deuses a que raramente tinha acesso. Li optou por regressar para a mesa dando apoio, colocando a mão no ombro da mulher de estatura pequena.

Cletho – Temo que o tempo urge. Como o processo está em movimento gostaria de ver em primeira mão a nova feiticeira. Tão bela e promissora se bem que a sua energia parecia mais forte da primeira vez que li o edifício. A Sakura apenas escolheria a melhor, claramente. Precisamos de fortalecer o Conclave.

Miyu viu que estava a ser observada com interesse e procurou algum conforto perto de Meiling que lhe deu a mão e a puxou para perto de si. A sala estava agora suspensa no que Cletho iria proferir e ele adorou cada minuto de expectativa que criava.

Cletho – Querida menina, não credes no que vos contaram sobre o Conclave. Somos muito importantes e precisamos sempre de novos membros. Nada nos agradaria mais do que guiar uma nova feiticeira no rumo certo.

Cletho sorriu com alegria mas Miyu ficou perdida nas suas respostas. Toda esta contrapção era demasiado e não poderia arriscar numa opção que lhe custaria a sua boa imagem. Tinha um futuro brilhante e não seria este neandertal que lhe diria o que fazer. Preparava uma resposta acutilante mas Sakura avançou primeiro para o debate.

Sakura - Eu sou a sua tutora. E eu chego perfeitamente.

Cletho (suspirou) – Foi exactamente essa atitude que te fez perder as cartas, querida. – levantou-se – Vejo que hoje não é um bom dia para a minha mensagem. Continua a trabalhar a tua energia, menina. Vais ser muito importante no futuro.

Quando Sakura estava a ponto de atirar a garrafa à careca de Cletho ele desapareceu por detrás da porta. Todos suspiraram de alívio, lívidos com este incidente. O Conclave estava a par de tudo e Sakura não estava pronta para que contaminassem a sua vida com as suas patas imundas. Eram apenas um bando de sanguessugas pecaminosas que se vangloriavam com as conquistas dos outros.

Li – Até correu bem, tinha a certeza de que a Sakura o ia matar.

Todos soltaram uma gargalhada com excepção de Miyu que processava o que tinha acabado de viver. Talvez Ami tivesse razão e tudo isto tivesse sido uma péssima ideia. Lembrou-se como ele a avaliou com aqueles olhos de doninha fedorenta, o seu potencial enorme. A única… Mas ela não era a única que ajudava Sakura! Olhou para os olhos verdes da mulher que estava visivelmente abalada percebendo o que Miyu lhe queria dizer.

Sakura (consternada) – Miyu percebes?

Miyu abanou a cabeça positivamente. E de repente as peças encaixaram. A energia e o potencial que o homem falaram e a desilusão que teve ao se aproximar de si. A energia que ele tinha sentido era Ami que tinha tido a excelente pontaria de desaparecer deste encontro furtuito. Tinha de avisar a sua melhor amiga o mais cedo possível.

Miyu (chocada) – Como assim potencial? O que é que eles querem fazer à Ami?

Eriol (cabisbaixo) – Essa é a pergunta do século. – bebeu um gole de vinho – Tentei adiar este encontro o mais possível mais infelizmente devem ter tido conhecimento da minha vinda ao Japão. Mil perdões!

Tomoyo abraçou o seu marido, reconfortando-o. Sakura sentiu alguma mágoa e culpa ao ter duvidado da honestidade de Eriol e Li optou por enfrentar a situação com a mente táctica que lhe permitia se manter no topo numa economia tão competitiva como a chinesa.

Li (determinado) – Fizemos uma promessa, de que vos manteríamos a salvo do Conclave e é isso que vamos fazer. Até agora temos 17 cartas entre os dois, o meu conselho é apanharmos todas o mais depressa possível e acabarmos com isto antes que a informação dê a volta ao mundo.

Concordaram num silêncio pesado acabando o jantar com apenas o som dos talheres a baterem no prato.

 **Casa dos Okinawa**

Ami dava a volta aos lençóis tentando ignorar as palavras dos pais que lhe remoíam o cérebro e acabou por desistir do sono quando recebeu uma mensagem misteriosa de Miyu.

 _Ami telefona-me! O mais depressa possível!_

Não tinha vontade de ouvir novamente como todos se divertiam sem a sua presença tóxica e optou por deixar o telemóvel de lado. Ouviu um barulho como se alguém remexesse a telha e depois a sua janela abriu-se sozinha. Em pânico, procurou o bastão com medo que pudesse ser alguma carta que procurasse vingar as suas congéneres e abafou um gritou quando Eric saltou para a sua carpete.

Ami (sussurrou) – Quem te deu permissão para invadires o meu quarto?

Eric fechou a janela com cuidado e caiu de forma casual no cadeirão gasto admirando o quarto em que estava. Até Ami o atingir com um livro pesado na cabeça mas foi rápido o suficiente para evitar um segundo ataque.

Ami (sussurrou) – Podes me dizer quem raios te deu permissão para entrar aqui?

Eric – Bem parece que a minha preocupação era infundada.

Ele encolheu os ombros agora com total controlo da arma de ataque, admirando o conteúdo das páginas. Ami cruzou os braços ligeiramente divertida pela posição bizarra em que ele se sentava mas manteve a sua emoção principal, revolta para invasão do seu espaço privado.

Ami (sussurrou) – Fala baixo! – deu-lhe um murro no braço – Nunca ouviste falar de telemóveis?

Eric lançou o livro para a escrivaninha que caiu num baque pesado e Ami quase teve um ataque de pânico. Ouviu passos vindos do corredor e Eric escorregou para debaixo da cama à procura de refúgio enquanto ela ainda tentava chegar à segurança dos cobertores. Escondeu a cara nos cobertores no minuto em que a porta do seu quarto foi aberta. A senhora Okinawa percebeu que o barulho era apenas do livro caído e voltou a fechar a porta com cuidado voltando para a sua cama quente. Ami tentava abafar o riso de pânico e quando procurou por Eric ele estava já de volta ao cadeirão.

Ami (sussurrou) – Estás a arruinar a minha vida! Some-te!

Ao observar a forma séria como Eric a observava ficou intrigada pelo que surgiria de seguida. Ele caminhou devagar até se sentar na beira da cama dela e lhe dar a mão. Os dedos dele estavam gelados pela noite fria mas Ami não se importou de os segurar durante alguns minutos. Conseguia sentir o perfume que usava sempre um pouco manchado pela poluição da cidade. Olhou para os olhos gélidos que mostravam alguma preocupação.

Eric – Eu sei que saíste do jantar por te sentires à parte. Quero que saibas que podes sempre contar comigo quando isso acontecer.

Ami tentou conter um sorriso envergonhado. A seriedade com que tinha confessado a sua disponibilidade aqueceu o seu peito com um coração que batia agora a mil. Engoliu a seco e avançou para o beijar no rosto mas Eric virou a cara e roubou-lhe um beijo apaixonado deixando os lábios de Ami tão vermelhos quando as suas bochechas. Eric sorriu confiante e levantou-se do colchão.

Eric – A minha missão está cumprida. – piscou-lhe o olho e desapareceu outra vez pela janela.

Ami deixou-se deslizar pelo colchão macio tendo a certeza de que agora seria mesmo impossível adormecer.

 **Centro Tokio**

Miyu continuava agarrada ao ecrã do telemóvel na esperança que Ami lhe iria telefonar mas à medida que se aproximava da uma da manhã a mesma esperança começava já a desvanecer. Optou por se encontrar com a mãe na revista onde trabalhava mas com a condição de ser acompanhada por o detestável Hiroshi que nesta altura fumava o terceiro cigarro em vinte minutos. Quanto tempo mesmo alguém demorava a morrer de tabagismo?

Hiroshi (soltou uma nuvem de fumo) – Podíamos fazer um desvio, prometo que seria rápido e eficaz.

Miyu ignorou a boca nojenta que precisava de ser lavada a lixívia a este ponto. Como alguém poderia gostar de alguém tão insuportável era um mistério para si.

Miyu – Devias era retocar o teu eyeliner, querido. Esses olhos de texugo não são uma tendência, tá? – mostrou o seu melhor sorriso falso.

Hiroshi encolheu os ombros e consumiu outra golfada de fumo, sentindo finalmente uma calma merecida. A merda do Conclave era uma praga do pior até no fim do mundo tinha de lhes coçar o rabo. Sério. Coçou a cabeça ao olhar para a forma pirosa como Miyu se abanava para conseguir a atenção do sétimo idiota bêbado na rua. Porque é que tinha de estar num grupo que a queria ver viva!?

Hiroshi - Falta muito para o escritório imaginário?

Miyu – Deixa de resmungar e entra aí. – Miyu saltitou até o guarda – Olá querido! Hoje vim cá ter. E deixe o rapaz entrar, veio comigo.

Guarda (sorriu) – Sim, senhora Miyu.

Hiroshi assobiou impressionado pelo sistema de segurança do edifício e atirou-se para a cadeira mais próxima enquanto Miyu optou por uma abordagem mais delicada. Suspirou ao ver que Ami ainda não tinha respondido e guardou o telemóvel na bolsinha rosa.

Miyu – Sabes podes te ir embora! – anunciou animada – Aqui não é preciso seres o meu cão de guarda.

Hiroshi revirou os olhos com a tentativa idiota que ela fazia de o rebaixar. Por vezes gostava que ela fosse um pouco mais feia, podia ser que assim aprendesse a ser uma mulher de jeito. Afastou esta observação, começar uma guerra com Miyu não seria nada bom. Uma mordidela daqueles dentes cheios de veneno seria letal, se bem que se fosse acompanhado por outras coisas ele arriscava o traseiro.

Hiroshi – E que tal te calares? Que eu saiba só recebo ordens dos Li. – aproximou-se dela até ficar perto do ouvido – Mas se quiseres..

Foi interrompido com a estalada que Miyu lhe deu no ouvido. Ela estava quase a despejar o frasco de gel anti-bacteriano na cabeça dele só para se sentir mais limpa. Que insuportável! Virou as costas para a cara artificial e olhou para o outro lado do corredor à espera que a mãe saltasse do elevador.

Hiroshi (riu-se) – Podes apostar que só me bates uma vez…

Miyu ia comentar sobre aquela frase quando percebeu que ele estava a mostrar o seu melhor sorriso.

Miyu – Tens a certeza que ainda estás na garantia? Acho que estás um pouco avariado.

Hiroshi – Magníficas palavras de sabedoria!

Miyu suspirou exasperada. Esta noite era infindável!

Hiroshi – Tem calma, ainda mal começou a semana e já queres que acabe?

A pergunta foi atirada de forma confusa e Miyu demorou um segundo a perceber de onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia.

Miyu (chocada) – Leste a minha mente? – levantou-se da cadeira – Qual é o teu problema? – fez uma pausa – Como consegues fazer isso?

Hiroshi riu com a curiosidade honesta que ela demonstrava.

Hiroshi – É um dom, bebé. – fez uma pose sensual – Mas infelizmente essa informação é secreta, como podes entender.

Miyu (suspirou) – Obviamente que toda a gente é super-poderosa. Menos eu. – bateu com os pés no chão e levantou a cabeça – Afinal, quais são as intenções do teu amigo?

Hiroshi mostrou um sorriso sincero quando ela tentou esconder a sua frustração. Coçou a cabeça enquanto manuseava com habilidade o isqueiro entre os dedos.

Hiroshi – A questão milionária. – recostou-se na cadeira – Na minha experiência o Eric é muito fechado e infelizmente a cabeça dele é mais difícil de ler que a tua. – tocou de leve na cabeça de Miyu – Acho que ele gosta mesmo dela.

Miyu (impressionada) – Uau, isso foi inesperado.

Hiroshi (sorrindo) – Ou só lhe quer comer toda. Escolhe uma.

Miyu – Pois, isso era mais o que esperava.

Riram os dois um pouco mais à vontade um com o outro. O elevador apitou e a Srª Shiwabara saiu carregada de pastas até chegar ao pé dos dois adolescentes. Deixou com cuidado em cima da cadeira e abraçou Miyu.

Srª Shiwabara – Oh, como se chama este rapaz simpático?

Miyu – Hiroshi.

Optou por ser sucinta mas a sua mãe parecia impressionada pela simpatia dele. Foi forçada a ouvi-los a confraternizarem sobre os media e a falta de transparência como se Hiroshi fosse uma grande entendido depois de ter sofrido uma lobotomia nos segundos que se passaram. A boa impressão deu-lhe direito a uma viagem até Tomoeda de graça. Miyu acabou por adormecer no carro enquanto se dirigiam para casa na esperança deste dia amaldiçoado acabar.

~*~AnGe Lille ~*~


End file.
